Apparently Bars Aren't Like How The Books Show Them
by redfootblue
Summary: In an alternate universe Yang saves Blake from a drunk man at a bar and this follows their many dates and trials following that. Lots of fluff! Also thanks to Keethy from deviant art for letting me use the awesome drawing.
1. Chapter 1

You'd think that after I turned down countless men that any potential suitor should understand I wasn't interested. You'd think they'd get the hint I wanted to be left alone or I wasn't interested in guys, but everybody seemed to take it as a challenge. I'd about had it and was going to move into the shadows when another guy came up even more inebriated than the former men.

"What's your name cutie?" He asked. With most of the guys I could say my name and then give them a grin showing off my sharper than average canine. Being a Faunus was a turn off for most people.

"Blake." I said giving an almost animalistic smile.

"That's a pretty name. How about I buy you a drink?" He asked. Maybe his drunkenness made it hard to see my displeasure?

"I'm not here looking for a man." I said trying to make it clear. Actually I wasn't quite sure why I was here. I guess I was to lonely and decided to try a scene from a book. Eyes locking across a bar and knowing that straight off they were the one.

"Don't be like that. Just let me buy you a drink." He said taking a step closer. My amber eyes bore into his green one. Was he not getting the picture. I was about to explain just why that was a bad idea when I felt a warm presence come up behind me. A strong arm wrapped around my waist and the smell of leather and the sun wafted my way. I stiffened but the presence didn't seem to have bad intentions.

"Just go with it." A pleasant female voice whispered in my ear. I melted into the touch and wrapped my arm around the one she held on my waist.

"Hey baby did I keep you waiting long?" The girl asked.

"Not too long. Though I did get some unwanted attention." I drawled out.

"I'm Fred and you are?" He asked stepping somewhat possessive towards me.

"Yang as in you don't need to _Yang_ around here anymore this is my girl." The girl named Yang said. Oh my god that pun. I could just groan at her though it did make my mouth twitch into a smile.

"No way. She's been talking to guys all night." He said. The bartender slid him a drink of something brown. Whiskey? I could only see one possible way around this.

"Yang?" I asked. I felt a smirk and a chin land on my shoulder.

"Yes kitty cat?" She asked and I didn't know whether to be offended or impressed on how she guessed what kind of Faunus I was. Or maybe it was just something she called people.

"I think a demonstration is in order." I said hoping she would go along. With his kind of people you either needed to show proof or just walk out and with that there is always a chance he could follow.

"I couldn't agree more." She said and just like that she had my head tilted.

I finally got a view of my soon to be hero and the view was something out of a fashion magazine. Lilac eyes that had the barest hint of red. Long blonde hair and a cute face to match. Before I could move she had me locked in a soft but sweet kiss. Her lips tasted of strawberries and summer and maybe just a bit of alcohol, though we are at a bar. I deepened the kiss almost automatically and I dragged my hands into her hair. Wolf whistles went around the bar. Yang was the one who pulled back much to my surprise.

"Enough proof?" She asked him. From none believing to mad his face was beet red.

"This bar is filled with a bunch of dykes. Why don't you slutty girls go somewhere else?" He asked and instead of Yang's warm arms around my waist, which I had just become used to, they moved to grab the man's collar. Her eyes were blazing red and her hair was in flames.

"Excuse you? You treat girls with respect. It's their life choices and you are encroaching on them. You have no room to talk. You've hit on Blake for way to long and don't know when to stop. It's guys like you that make girls sick." She said. Before he could protest she punched him in the mouth connecting with his jaw. I heard a loud crack and saw some of his teeth get knocked out.

"Don't ever be that rude to women." She said. I saw looks go around the bar as if silently asking if someone wanted to try her. A man came up behind her, probably one of his drunk friends. With a quick punch she had him doubled over. I didn't see where she kicked him next but I sure enough heard him drop to the floor, one could guess the location of her foot. Yang cradled her hand and started walking out of the door not bothering to pay her tab.

"Come on Blake this bar doesn't seem very friendly." Yang said. I had every intention of following her no matter what. She had just helped me out and that kiss wasn't something to walk away from. We walked outside and then she let out a string of curse words so fluently that a sailor would be put to shame.

"Let me see." I said quietly. She turned around and held out her hand. A few knuckles looked split and I think she may have broken something. Though I couldn't tell exactly because of the swelling that was already forming. She must have hit him really hard. I lightly skimmed over the area and heard her gasp.

"Come on I'll take you to the hospital." I said grabbing her good hand and dragging.

"No it's fine. Just a little bloody I should be able to patch it up when I get home." She said blushing. I couldn't help but smirk. With all the bravado she had in their I was suddenly intimidating.

"You just stopped a guy from embarrassing me no matter how many times I told him I wasn't into guys or hinted I wanted to be alone. The least I can do is wait in the emergency room with you." I told her. She relented but started walking in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" That wasn't the way to my truck not that she would know but I assumed I was driving. How could she drive with a messed up hand?

"My bike. I can't leave Bumblebee outside over night. Someone would steal her." Of course, she had to get here somehow.

"Will she fit in the bed of my truck?" I asked. She needed hospital assistance. Her hand was dripping blood onto the ground and onto her brown skirt.

"Yeah, I'm sure it probably would. How are you going to lift it up?" She asked. Good point. She couldn't do any lifting and I wasn't that strong.

"I have some planks in the back I can just wheel it up." I answered.

An hour later I was waiting in the ER. Given time to think by myself I realized something. I made out with a stranger in a bar. It was a really good make out session, not like fireworks in the books, but definitely seeing stars. Also the fact she got in a fight for me while getting herself hurt. Either she was a really good Samaritan or she had intentions of wooing me later. The later sounding like a better option. I though about it more while waiting. She came out a short time later her hand in a cast and looking like she had been scolded.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"My uncle works in this hospital. Tonight he was on duty. I just got yelled at a lot. But thankfully it wasn't Ruby's girlfriend." Yang said wiping imaginary sweat from her brow. Who were these people?

"Whose Ruby and why is her girlfriend bad?" I asked. We started walking outside towards my truck.

"Ruby's my sister. She's a few years younger than me but out of college early because she is smart. She dated Weiss Schnee one of the top doctors at the hospital. She's quite protective over Ruby and her friends. I would have gotten a four hour scolding on how I was being reckless. Weiss is a scary girl but she has a nice heart." Yang said. We hopped in the truck.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Go up to Elizabeth drive then make a right my house is at the very end of the street. So, why were your out tonight? You don't seem like the bar type." Yang said joking around.

"Well I was lonely and decided trying to go out for the night in the effort to make a friend or something. It didn't really work out though." I said laughing.

"I don't know you were a real _knock out_ with the one guy." She joked. I groaned aloud this time.

"I wasn't even the one who punched him. You were." I said giggling. That was something I hadn't done in a while, her smile shined bright and for I moment I was breathless.

"Uh, we're here." I unlocked the car doors. We still needed to get the bike.

"Well I think it worked out some what for you." Yang said not finishing the conversation.

"How so?"

"You made one friend and this friend has really awesome friends who you can meet if given the chance." Yang said. Her smile turned into a nervous half smile that left me gushing.

"I think I'd like that." We climbed out of the truck and got her motorcycle out. She started walking away when I stopped her getting centimeters from her face.

"I forgot to say, thanks for earlier." I said before slamming my lips into hers. She reciprocated and I slid my phone number into her back pocket. I felt her smile against my lips. I had never been so bold before but the taste of her lips sent shivers down my spine.

"The pleasure was mine kitty cat." She said walking away.

"See you later. Call me Saturday?" I asked. Even though she was half way into her garage which was connected to a huge mansion, I missed it and somehow that's not surprising, I could see her grin.

"Sounds like a _Yangtastic_ idea." She said. I groaned and she started laughing. I pulled out of her driveway going home.

Maybe this night didn't turn out like the books I'd read, but one things certain being with Yang was an adventure all in itself.


	2. Chapter 2

So this was originally going to be a one shot. But I really like this ship and I sort of left it on a cliff hanger. Sort of. Actually it was more of a gooey romance line, ANYWAYS, I've decided to turn it into a full story. Hooray! Since this was originally a one shot I've got no idea where this us going so helpful insights about what you want to see in this relation ship or any AU's you find interesting send my way. Most of these will probably end up being AU based anyway. So R&R. Without further ado I give a cheesy date and thoughts that I'm going to make up and hope they go somewhere later on and this may seem a little boring but next chapter is going to be full of cool stuff because action and boxer Yang! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I had to wait six days before I saw Yang again. Our little bar incident was on Sunday and since I worked nine to five, or sometimes ten to three, I only had weekends free. Even then I still had to do work for the organization I was involved in. After deciding that the White Fang were to violent I moved on to a nicer group called Empower. The organization worked solely to give better rights to Faunus and other discriminated groups through nonviolent and peaceful actions. I was working on a design for the organization when I felt a buzz in the back of my pocket. A text from the Blonde Hero herself.<p>

_'Would you like to go on_ _a date in about thirty minutes?'_ The text read.

_'Sounds like_ _a wonderful idea. Any chance of telling me where we are going?'_ I sent. I didn't exactly want to show up over dressed or worse under dressed.

_'Nope! It's_ _a surprise. But_ _I_ _can give hints. It's the __**purrfect**__ way to start off_ _a first date.'_ She sent back and I groaned.

Deciding I was wasting time and would just go casual I sent her the location to get to my apartment. I went with a black jacket, dark purple pants, and my favorite pair of combat boots. The air was cold even for December so I grabbed a black scarf. Shortly there after Yang buzzed my room. Walking down and into the parking lot I saw a sight that took a moment to comprehend. Yang was in a gorgeous yellow dress with a slit down the side and high heels, but at the same time wearing a tan leather jacket with black free knuckle gloves. To pull it all together she was sitting on top of her motorcycle. I could feel my mouth drop, she looked gorgeous even though she somewhat clashed.

"Hey Blake, cat got your tongue?" She joked. I shut my mouth and walked over.

"No, but I'm feeling supremely under dressed." I said walking around her bike. I never got a good look at her bike the other night. It was black and yellow with hints of orange. It looked more sporty than the motorcycles you see in movies with a biker gang."

"Actually I was going to ask if we could stop by my house first so I could change. I just got off of work." She explained running fingers through her hair.

"Sure sure." I stood awkwardly to the side of the bike and she looked at me expectantly.

"That means you have to get on my bike, Blake."

"Uh yeah. How exactly do I do that?" I asked and her lips twitched into a smile. Whether she thought I was scared or just unsure I couldn't tell. I wasn't like I was exactly scared, I just haven't been on a motorcycle before.

"Take this helmet. Stick it over your head as best as you can. Next swing your right leg over the motorcycle if you get on from the left. If you're getting on from the right then swing your left leg over. Then hold on tight because we might be going fast."

I followed her instructions and wrapped my arm around her. Her stomach was incredibly toned which coupled with her warmth made me smile. I tried hanging on only lightly at first i didn't want to go to far. I mean this was our first date, but when she gunned out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell I tightened my grip. Through most of the ride my face was in her hair, but when I moved my face out of her back to let the wind hit my cheeks it was exhilarating, especially since Yang didn't seem to understand the meaning of the word speed limit. We got to her home quickly and she helped me off the bike.

"What'd you think?" She asked unbuckling the strap from my helmet and pulling it off my head. My ears felt the cool air hit them even through the black satin bow I wore.

"I think that you drive really fast." I said and her eyes dropped a smidge downcast.

"But it was an amazing experience and I'd like to go on a longer ride." Her eyes lit up and she brought me into her house.

Her house was actually quite modest inside. While the outside screamed 'I'm rich' the inside said homey log cabin. A fire warmed the giant room that I would call the great room where a fur rug and a two big leather couches were. Right across from them was a kitchen with stainless steel appliances and granite counter tops including a giant table for dining.

"Make yourself at home. I'll be a minute." Yang said. I sat on the couch allowing myself to take in the warmth of the fire. While Yang's motorcycle was invigorating it was also cold. The air hitting you in the face constantly chilled you. I waited a few moments and heard someone scurrying down a flight of stairs.

"Yang?" I called. I didn't hear an answer but not two seconds later I saw a girl around my age who had short black hair with red tips. Her sliver eyes were odd to me but the strangest thing was the red cloak she had attached to her back.

"You're Blake aren't you?" The girl asked. She took a seat on the opposite end of the couch. While Yang smelt like leather and sunshine this girl smelt of winter and roses. She seemed excited and full of energy from the way she was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Yes, and I haven't had the chance to meet you yet, so you are?" I asked politely. Her yes twinkled and she gave a smile similar to Yang's, just not as cocky. While Yang's smile said flirty this girls said innocent.

"Ruby. Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you. So you're the girl Yang kept talking about. That's neat, she hasn't dated someone in so long. So busy with her jobs that she hasn't had the time, but she put in the extra effort with you so you must be something." Ruby said and would have continued if Yang hadn't walked down stairs. This time she looked more casual in a yellow tank top and her leather jacket. She was wearing a skirt and leather boots to match.

"That's enough there Ruby. I don't need you giving her all of my secrets right off the bat. Let me have some mystery here." Yang said coming to stand beside the couch with that flirty smile.

"Ready to go?" She asked and I nodded.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Ruby. We'll have to talk again." I said. She giggled and in a flash disappeared leaving behind the smell of rose petals. Her cloak billowing gave the very image of roses falling and if my eyes weren't deceiving me she did leave rose petals in her wake.

"Ignore that, it's her semblance. Anyways, I was thinking we could go catch a bite to eat and maybe just go walking." Yang said. We walked outside hopping onto her bike again.

"Sounds perfect." I shouted over the sound of her engine revving. Yang went into down town Vale. Not many people were out for a Saturday afternoon so Yang got a close parking space to the restaurant we pulled up to. The restaurant seemed somewhat fancy, not something you'd need a reservation for but one were you wouldn't want to walk in a bathing suit or flip flops.

"What is this place?" I asked her. We walked inside to a upbeat and cozy atmosphere. Finding a seat close to the kitchen we waited. The furnishing was rather eccentric but calming.

"It's a restaurant owned by my friends Nora and Ren. They serve breakfast food twenty four hours a day along with normal food." Yang explained and a waiter came up.

"Yang it's been so long! You should have told us you were coming we would have gotten your food ready. Next time bring Ruby it's been ages since I've seen her! Who are you? A new friend? It's great to meet you. I like your bow. I'm Nora. This is my restaurant!" The girl said. I didn't know whether to be taken a back or grateful that she wasn't exploding. It's like her body was vibrating in place. Her whole demeanor screamed sugar rush. The ginger blinked expectantly and I wasn't sure what question to answer first.

"Gosh Nora, calm down. Blake this is Nora. Nora this is Blake. It's our first date so don't scare her away." Yang said with a smile.

"That's not likely. It's a pleasure to come into your restaurant Nora." I smiled. Nora seemed to be highly excitable but pleasant.

"What can I get for you. I already know Yang's order, and what would you like to drink?" She asked pulling out a pen and a pad.

"Water and whatever Yang's having." I answered. There wasn't a menu in obvious sight so hopefully Yang didn't have a weird taste in food.

"Excellent. I'll be back soon." She dashed away into the kitchen.

"Well she's very...peppy." I said and Yang started to laugh.

"She's a lot to take in, I know. But she's got a nice heart and she's been best friends with me and the gang for a while." Yang said with her eyes becoming fond. Her lips twitched in a smile. I'd have to meet the rest of these people she spoke so fondly of. They seemed fun.

"Anyways what do you usually order?" I asked her. I wasn't so much as worried as I was hoping it was edible.

"It's pancakes done a little _differently."_ She said with a smirk. I could see the mischief play in the pools of lilac in front of me.

"Differently?" With a disapproving glance she explained herself.

"They have special little things they put inside or you can put on the outside. I think you'll like it." Nora came back with my water and Yang a bright orange and pink drink containing a small umbrella. With a raise of my eyebrow she gave a devilish grin.

"Its a strawberry sunrise, they only sell them in a few places so I always get one when I'm here. I may have forgotten to mention one of the things they cook the pancakes with is alcohol. This place is a restaurant and a bar so they try foods mixing the two. They have normal foods but I like this one the best. I want to see if you can guess what it is." Yang replied and she didn't have to wait long. Nora bounded out with two plates and a liquid container that held pink syrup.

"Enjoy!" She said jumping around to help another customer. Yang drizzled almost half the bottle of the syrup onto her pancakes. She waited expectantly and I drizzled a small amount on mine. She continued to stare and a could feel her anticipation.

"Any chance you'd give me a hint about what I'm eating before I stick this in my mouth?" I asked.

"The syrup is a type of sap collected out trees. It tastes sweet like a berry but doesn't need to be squished and processed and distilled like berries do. You just find the tree and drill a hole."

That was interesting I guess, at least now I knew to expect something sweet. I cut off a small amount and dipped it into a glob of syrup. With a quick bite I put it in my mouth. I was pleasantly surprised by the flavor. The pancake must have been made with some sort of ale because I was getting hints of caramel and spices, maple, and maybe brown sugar. The ale was complimented by the light airy and buttery texture of the pancake. The syrup added sweetness to the already sweet food but not in a bad way. It hit a different side of the sweet spectrum as if you were eating a strawberry, something fresh. My eyes must have widened because Yang smiled and dug into hers. We ate in a peaceful silence until there was nothing left on our plates.

"So what'd you think?" Yang asked, as if she didn't know.

"It was really good. Was it made out of an ale?" I didn't know much about drinks but I did drink every now and then with the owner of the bookstore where I worked. When we had meetings he would offer me something to drink out of his alcohol cooler.

"Yeah. The alcohol cooks out but you're left with the flavor." Yang explained and we got up getting ready to leave. Nora walked over to us as she noticed us leaving.

"I hope we see you again. Did you enjoy your meal?" She asked. Yang and I had completely forgotten to pay her.

"It was wonderful. How much do we pay you?" I questioned pulling out my bill fold. Yang didn't even seem to look worried about paying. I looked back over at Nora and you would have thought I had insulted her mother with the face she was making.

"You don't. Any friend of Yang and Ruby gets food on the house. Besides it was a date." Nora said wide eyed.

"But -" I started and she cut me off.

"If you want to repay us tell your friends or family or acquaintances." Nora said pushing us out the door. Yang started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" We started to walk down the street side by side. I wasn't quite sure which direction we were going but I didn't mind when I was so close to her.

"You thought that on our first date I wouldn't pay. I should probably explain why I brought us here. I could have taken us to a five star restaurant and paid two hundred lien to get food I can't pronounce that was so small we'd have to eat later. But I decided that there was a place with a great atmosphere and wonderful food and a good experience. So I dragged us here instead. I like going to places like that where the price may be low, or none existent in this instant, but the food is delicious and the environment welcoming. Sorry that may sound cheap but it's the truth." Yang said. I grabbed her hand in mine and smiled.

"Not at all." I told her and she looked at me intertwining our fingers.

She shot me a smile so genuine and warm I almost couldn't breath. My insides absolutely melted. I made out with her for goodness sakes but was thrown off by a smile. We walked down the side walk and into a park. A some point I didn't know where we were anymore and it was okay. The weather was very cold outside but the warmth coming off of Yang was enough for me.

"So why were you so dressed up today?" I asked her. Even thought the quiet was pleasant and comfortable, like slipping into your favorite novel, we were on a date to get to know one another.

"I just got out from my job. I model for a living. My friend Jaune owns a fashion company with Pyrrah Nikos. I'm sure you've heard of her, she's a big athlete and role model, ends up on cereal boxes. Anyways I pose and walk the stage for them. Jaune handles the business Pyrrha and Ruby design the clothes. My other co-workers were off to day but Pyrrha wanted to try a new idea so I came in." Yang finished.

"Wow. I didn't know I was dealing with a big shot." I teased though it was intriguing. Working for such a company. Pyrrha was on all the Pumpkin Pete's cereal boxes.

"Not really. I mean I'm popular their but I also do some side stuff that has given me an even bigger name than that."

"Like what?" I asked her. This was getting interesting now. What could make her more popular than getting on stage and looking beautiful.

"I box on weekends. I've made a name for myself in the boxing community." Yang explained. That does make sense now that I think about the bar fight.

"It's easier to understand how you knocked that guys teeth out now without hurting yourself to badly. How is your hand by the way?" I asked her looking down.

"It's fine. The skins healed and I didn't break anything last time. I forgot not to put all of my strength into the punch. It should be healed in plenty of time for next weeks match. Which you're invited to if you want." She said.

"Oh? Are you going against a tough opponent?"

"No but it'd be nice if you could see me win easily." Yang smirked.

"Cocky aren't we?"

"You know you love it." She teased. I laughed and smacked her arm lightly.

"Anyways what about you Blake? What do you do?" She asked. Of course this conversation would come here sooner or later.

"I work as an assistant manager at a bookstore which I hope to inherit. The owner doesn't have any children and is up in age. He took me in when I was in my teens and I've worked with him ever since. Besides that I do volunteer work at the Empower Organization for Faunus and Minority rights." I said. Yang's cocky smile suddenly turned into a dropped mouth. Was I supposed to take that as a good or a bad thing?

"Wow. You're actually doing something important with your life. That's admirable. So what are your plans for the future?" She asked. I smirked at how deep she suddenly got.

"I'm not sure. I know I want to help people get away from discrimination but I also really love books. It's a toss up. What about you?" I asked.

"Well I got a degree in college so I could be a police officer, so when my modeling career ends I hope to go into police work."

"What about boxing?"

"I really love boxing, if I could do it everyday I'd be happy, or maybe not everyday. You do get the occasional injuries if you're not careful. The thing is I don't think I'd be taken seriously."

"I think you're right hook might make some people take you seriously." I said and she smiled pulling me down beside her on a bench. The trees swayed around us with the chilling wind. The sky was gray and cloudy almost like it would snow. Though that was unlikely, it hadn't snowed in years.

"Not like that. I'm a girl which is already a bad thing to most boxers and coaches. They think girls can't take the pressure and injuries like a man can. Secondly I'm a blonde girl with long hair. I would get so much bad rep for just being who I am. Finally I'm sure you noticed my, _assets._ I have a feeling there would be a problem with the men I box with." Yang said. In truth, Yang really did have a large chest. I could guess how that could cause trouble while boxing.

"Hmm. I guess you're right. Well do you have any other hard hitting questions?" I asked her. She looked over at me with an eyebrow raised. Her lavender eyes were asking to cause trouble. Instead of doing something rambunctious like I thought she would she turned serious.

"Why do you hide your heritage? Isn't it uncomfortable?" She asked.

"I don't like people being rude to me just because of my ears. They act like just because I'm a Faunus I'm not human. So I hide them away, besides sometimes it causes unwanted trouble." I said darkly. She blushed a dark red and her hand seemed to sweat.

"Sorry. I guess I shouldn't have brought it up." Yang said standing up. She looked disheartened.

"It's not a problem. You were curious and weren't being rude." She smiled like a dork and started walking back the way we came.

"So where are we?" I asked her and all I heard was huffing laughs.

"We're in the town's park. I come here a lot on my breaks. It's peaceful if not a little cold."

"I've never been here before. Actually, I never knew this place was even here. It is very beautiful at twilight as well." Yang put a pep in her step at the mention of the setting sun. It started to get dark quicker than I imagined.

"Well if you give me a chance I'd love to show you some places you've never been." Yang offered.

"I'd like that." I grinned at her. We made it back to her bike without another word. She drove me back to my apartment and made a big deal of walking me to my door. When we made it I turned around. Besides her normal smile she looked a little confused.

"What's the matter?" I asked. Did she not have a good time?

"You don't speak that much. So I don't know if you had a good time or not. Was it an okay first date?" She asked nervously. That big dork.

"I had a wonderful time Yang. This was honestly one of the best dates I've ever had. Even if you froze me." I joked at her trying to calm her nerves.

"Oh crap. Did I really? I forgot most people aren't as warm as I am. You should have told me. I could have given you my jacket or drove you home. Next time you can just take my jacket off if you want." She said. While I meant it as a joke she took me literally. I could either set her straight or tease her more.

"Next time? Who says there was a next time?" I asked her raising a delicate eyebrow. Her hand went to scratch her neck, squirming on the spot. A flustered Yang was an adorable sight.

"Well I just assumed since you showed interest in seeing me fight and I thought we hit it off. But if you don't want to date anymore that's fine, I mean I'd want to try again but-" I cut her off by grabbing her jacket and pulling her close.

"I was playing with you Yang. I can't wait to go on another date." I said. Her face broke out into a wide grin. I felt her release a long sigh, barely audible to my cat ears. Our faces were centimeters away from each other. I could see into her lilac eyes and could feel an electricity spark in between us.

"Would it be to terrible of an idea to kiss on the first date?" She asked. Her voice dropped lower.

"Considering we've kissed before I don't think it would quite matter whether we-" Her lips crashed onto mine with a fervor only she could produce. I reciprocated and felt her smile. My cold lips sparked against her hot ones and I slowly felt mine become warm. She pulled away when it started to get heated.

"You have a knack for pulling away, don't you?" I asked after catching my breath.

"I was keeping it PG-13. You wouldn't want your neighbors to get the wrong idea." She said. Her hand at some point made it in my hair to the back of my neck.

"Screw them. They can mind their own business." I pointed out. Yang barked out a laugh pulling back.

"How about we finish this Saturday after the game?" She asked fixing her jacket and hair.

"I like the sound of that. But only if you win." I teased.

"Is that a promise, Kitty Kat?"

"Most definitely."

"How could I lose when I have you there. Goodnight Blake." Yang said leaving me with a quick peck on the lips. I went into my apartment and flopped on the couch. This had been the most fun I'd had in a while. I flipped on the television absent mindedly flipping through channels. Little did I know next week would top the charts on any emotions I have had before, good and bad.


	3. Chapter 3

You wouldn't believe how long it took me to figure out how to update this thing last time. Anyways chapter three! What to expect? Surprisingly a lot needs to happen for this story so I'm having to break it into two chapters. So the big juicy action is in chapter four! Sad ain't it. Chapter four will come out soon. Chapter three is...well chapter three. Big thanks to ODST110 who edited it. Check em out. Without further ado chapter three, read and review!

* * *

><p>Yang and I were texting the whole week. Of course they were silly little things like questions about my favorite color or food. At some point she started sending me selfies instead of telling me what she was doing. The funniest one must have been when she was on the the runway walking and you could see a very disgruntled Pyrrha in the background. I was going to text her not to get in trouble when she sent me another photo with Pyrrha and her posing. The week went by in a flash before I knew it the day of the match was here. I was just lounging on my couch in front of the sun when I got another text from <em>her.<em>

_'Hey Kitty_ _Kat._ _Want to go get some lunch before the match? I've got another hour or two of work after lunch but_ _I'd love to_ _show you around the studio.'_ Yang sent. It was a little late four lunch, around four, but who _cares._

_'That sounds wonderful. How should_ _I_ _dress?'_ I _asked._

_'Casual._ _If you come super dressed to a boxing match you'll get weird looks. Besides anything looks good on you Kitty Kat. ;)_' I gave her a mental eye roll.

'_What's the address?_' I sent back.

'... _Just come outside._' Yang replied. Was she already here? I quickly put on appropriate attire and walked outside. Yang was in another gorgeous dress. This time orange and sparkly. The ends of the dress had been made to give the image of it flowing. She looked like a raging fire. Besides that she was in her signature jacket and a pair of heels.

"Should I do a little runway walk for you Blakey?" Yang teased. Pondering the new nickname I walked over to her.

"No, I'm good. So you drove over here already. What would you have done if I said no?" I asked with a smirk.

"Please, you can't resist this." Yang said pointing towards herself. Maybe that was true.

"Besides, I wanted another chance for you to ride my motorcycle and actually enjoy it this time. You said you liked it before so I just wanted to let you experience it again. It was really fun last time when you were on it with me." Yang said blushing a smidge. I don't think she knows how to filter her words, but it was sort of cute. Especially since I liked the ride a lot too.

"That's funny, I was thinking the same thing. So where are we going for lunch?" I asked her hopping on her bike and putting the helmet on. My hands automatically tightened around her waist. It was a lot easier than last time.

"I was thinking I'd get us sub sandwiches and take them back to the studio. If that's okay with you?" She asked revving the bike.

"Sounds great." I yelled over the noise she zoomed out of my parking lot and into traffic weaving in and out of cars. She stopped at a sub shop quickly and got us something. I'm not quite sure if I should be afraid of what she ordered me or flattered that she think she knows me well enough. I held onto the food bag while she drove us back to a huge building, I assume her work place.

It must have been about three stories tall and it was in a vibrant red. I'd never seen the building but it was sleek and sharp. The doors were of the glass revolving kind and the overall look said that this company was a rising business. Yang helped me back off the bike and walked inside. The inside was just as sleek and professional as the outside. Walking in there was a front desk where a man, I'm presuming Jaune, was answering phone calls and doing something on the computer.

"Jaune, this is the girl I've started dating, Blake Belladonna." Yang said ushering her hands at me as if I were a priceless relic. He gave me a once over and smiled.

"She's pretty. I approve. So what brings you here? Want a career in modeling? You wouldn't be hard to dress at all. Black hair and a pretty smile, I imagine Pyrrha will take one look at you and start to design clothes." He said kindly. If it were someone else you would have thought he was hitting on me, but with him it seemed genuine as to where he was really just noticing your good qualities.

"That's enough Jaune. She's here because I asked her to be here before the match later and I wanted to show her around. Besides she has a good job." Yang said with the corners of her mouth turning up.

"Thank you, but I'm not looking for a job at the moment. It was nice meeting you though, will you be at the boxing match tonight?" I asked as Yang started pulling us into a pair of double doors beside Jaune's desk.

"Of course. I have 100 lien on Yang." Jaune said. Yang sniggered when my mouth dropped. Was she really that good?

We went through the double doors and my mouth flew open again, maybe I should just leave it down. A full runway stage was in this giant room. The floor was white and there had to be at least one hundred lights hanging from a contraption on the ceiling. I think I remember reading a book on theatre that said it could be called a dead hang, a grid, or a catwalk. Yang smirked letting me take it all in. There were people running around some painting a back drop some fiddling with the lights some sowing clothes together. I saw one familiar face start to run towards us.

"Yang! I've been looking for you. I need to make alterations to the dress. One of the stitches isn't done properly and I think I want to change the length of it a little. Hey Blake!" Ruby said brightening when she saw me.

"Why didn't you tell me you were bringing your girlfriend?" Ruby asked. The word girlfriend sent an oddly happy wave through my body. The thought of calling this blonde brawler mine was pleasing.

"Wow Ruby. I haven't asked her to be my girlfriend yet. You are sort of ruining my plans. Anyways, I'll change out of the dress. I got you something to eat for lunch. Where is Pyrrha at?"

"Oh, she's in the office on her lunch break. We could go eat with her. You'll love her Blake, she's really sweet and smart." Ruby said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards a door way to the left of the runway. Pyrrha was sitting in one of many oval shaped chairs centered around a perfect circled table. The room itself was a bright warm yellow color. She was eating a salad with some form of meat when Ruby sat me down beside her. I placed our food on the table and looked at Pyrrha.

"Who might this be Ruby?" Pyrrha asked smiling towards me.

"This is Yang's girlfriend, Blake Belladonna." Ruby said. She started rummaging through our food bag looking for her sandwich.

"Blake Belladonna. Belladonna coming from the Italian Bella and Donna meaning beautiful lady. It's nice to meet you Blake, I'm Pyrrha Nikos. But you can just call me Pyrrha. So you're Yang's girlfriend?" Pyrrha asked. As first impressions go she made a good one.

"Uh yes, Yang and I are currently dating. I was asked to be here today to meet you guys and see where she worked." I said rifling through the bag. I found a sub sandwich wrapped up with my name on the foil and pulled it out.

"So how many dates have you been on?" Pyrrha asked. She demolished her food quickly leaving nothing but some unused dressing sauce.

"Technically one. Did Yang not tell you how we met?" I asked. Pyrrha's eyes bugged in her head. Speaking of the blonde brawler she walked into the room sitting beside me and taking out her sandwich. I finally opened mine and started eating. It was a tuna melt on rye bread. It was actually really good which was surprising from a girl who loves alcoholic pancakes.

"No she didn't. She just said that she met someone she clicked with and thought she should really try. How did you meet Yang?" Pyrrha asked. I swallowed my food and looked at Yang.

"Well Yang might be the better story teller if she would take a moment to breathe." Yang had already eaten half of her foot long sub and was working down the other half.

"Gladly." She said with her mouth full and swallowed.

"I was at a bar after a match and a saw this cutie over here getting hit on by a ton of guys. She kept telling them no or she wasn't interested or she did this cute little feral smile that she can do because of. . . certain reasons. Anyways so this one guy comes up and will not leave her alone and at one point I hear him go past the line so I come up and start acting like I'm her girlfriend and had run late. Blake played along perfectly but this guy didn't believe it.

So finally Blake was all 'Kiss me Yang' and I was thinking hell yeah. So we have this make out session in a bar and then I'm feeling sparks of energy or something flying in my head. Finally I pull away because Blake wasn't and then the guy goes off on a rant against us. Telling us to leave and other rude things so I haul off and punch him but I forgot not to lighten the blow so I break the skin on my knuckles and then his friend comes up behind me so I haul off and knock him too. I decided to leave and bring Blake with me, in case someone else tries anything, and she forces me to go to the E.R. We go back to my house after a hour or two at the E.R. and she kisses me this time saying thanks. Skipping over the details of that, I get her number and then we have a real date a few days later." Yang says summing it up briefly.

"Wow. That's eventful. So that's why you came in with a bandaged hand and a dreamy smile. But aren't you both already pulling girlfriends status, isn't that a little early?" Pyrrha asked. She had a point.

"I would agree normally but I don't mind this time. Yang was right when she said there were sparks there. Though I would like to know of this plan she made to ask to be my girlfriend." I said looking at her. Yang blushed dark red.

"Uh well it was going to be a surprise actually. So you'll have to wait." Yang said finishing her sandwich.

"I know what she was planning! It's really sort of romantic-" Ruby started but I heard a well placed kick go underneath the table.

"Hey!" Ruby said and then looked at Yang. I saw her mouth go into an 'o'.

"So how did you know to get me a tuna melt?" I asked her. Everybody besides Ruby was finished eating, including myself, though Ruby wasn't far from it.

"Oh well it wasn't hard to guess, but you did say tuna was one of your favorite foods. Anyways, I'm gonna need to get back to work. Pyrrha can you show her around? Ruby needs to show me the next designs she is working on." Yang said. Ruby nodded and flew out the door in a whirl of rose petals leaving Yang to run after her.

"So Pyrrha how long have you ran this place?" I asked. We both got up and she led the way to the main room again.

"Well Jaune currently runs the businesses aspect of talking to companies and designers, and setting up shows. Ruby's girlfriend watches our finances. While she is a full time doctor she enjoys doing all the math and business, partially because she was born into that kind of thing. Ruby and myself are the top designers. We have three other designers under us, but Ruby and I specially handle Yang, Velvet, and Coco. They are the brunt of our modeling. That's about everything really." Pyrrha said. She walked me to a door on the left of the stage that led behind stage where there were sections for make up and I assume rooms for dressing.

"Velvet and Coco?" I asked. The names were unfamiliar and I'd never seen them on any magazines.

"Coco comes from a rich family. She has a tendency to be over protective and headstrong, sort of like Yang. Coco is a fashion expert though and puts in ideas unlike Yang who just puts on what you give her. Velvet is very sweet, and kind, and thoughtful. She is timid but strong and a bunny Faunus. Besides that she has a tendencies to look good in about anything." Pyrrha said. She hesitated but continued.

"By the way, I don't want to be rude, but I have a question." Pyrrha said. We walked into what I assume is a room storing clothes that have already been worn since the clothes were already in bags. It must have been a storage room behind the stage.

"What's your question?"

"Are you a Faunus?" She asked. There was a curious but gentle look in her eye. She seemed like she didn't mind but just wanted the truth.

"Yes. I'm a cat Faunus. I'm actually a panther Faunus but that's a little detailed. Do you mind?" It was important that she was okay with me. I didn't want Yang getting in trouble over me being a Faunus. While it didn't happens as often as it used to, Faunus hatred was still common today. Many people can be looked down upon for being in a relationship with a Faunus.

"Not at all. I just had a feeling with the story and the tuna sandwich and the bow. I promise not to say anything to anyone but does Yang know?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes she knows. That was something we discussed but she fully knows I am a Faunus and is okay with it."

"Good. Now let's get back. Yang has an hour of work left before her match and you should be able to see her walk down the runway in an outfit." Pyrrha said looping her arm through mine. It felt odd to do this with someone I barely knew but almost right. We walked back into the main room and I noticed someone placed out a few rows of chairs. Pyrrha sat me down in a chair and presumably went to get Jaune. While going through the double doors I heard and thunk and an expletive.

"I'm sorry! I was coming to get you." I heard Pyrrha say. An uneasy chuckle was thrown out and the lights dimmed in the main room.

Jaune and Pyrrha came back just in time. The Faunus Velvet came out in a brown pants suit. The color was rich and earthy. In all actuality it looked like she was some sprite who had just come up from the earth. She went back stage and a young man with vivid light blue hair came out. His apparel was rough and rugged, though he still looked gorgeous. Wearing light navy colors with green hints and a rich black pair of shoes he reminded me of the ocean. His smile was dazzling and he flew across the stage.

Finally Yang walked onto the run way and my breath hitched in my throat. It's like the designers made the incarnation of fire. Her clothing was different mixes of yellows and reds creating oranges. The dress she was wearing caught the light and created different colors but the fabric was smooth as if it were moving across her skin. Her smile screamed dangerous and seductive. Someone put her hair into a high ponytail letting it swish behind her. Her heels had the same changing color scheme as her dress. I didn't know what to stare at her clothes or her. The dress was slit sinfully close up her thigh and the way it clung left little to imagine. While Velvet's clothes said kind, stable, and professional, or even the blue haired boys saying flow-ly, smart, and smooth, Yang's said dangerous, hot, and fierce. She walked back stage and then they all three came back out striking a pose. The lights came back up and they let out a sigh of relief.

"So what'd you think?" Pyrrha said. She broke the almost tensed silence that the show had created. I noticed she had a notepad she took notes on and there were a few sketches with different clothes. Elegant and beautifully flowing. They were titled 'The Beautiful Lady'.

"Is there an elemental motif? I feel like there is." I said looking the three models over again.

"You catch on fast. All we're missing is air." She said looking me up and down.

"Now wait a second Pyrrha." Yang said but Pyrrha started anyways.

"You'd be perfect for air. Though your natural color scheme doesn't scream the element. There is an aloof feeling from you. Something you can't touch or see. It's almost mysterious. Like at one point you could just disappear. It reminds me of the fog coming over a bay or the feeling of the wind brushing over you. Would you think about being air?" She asked me with her hands clasped together.

"I don't know. I don't think I'd be the best model." I said with apprehension.

"You'd get to keep the clothes each time you model for us. I'd even pay you." Pyrrha said. Velvet and the blue haired boy already went back stage but Yang stood there with a raised eyebrow. Almost like she was guessing my next move.

"Uh, sure? I guess it wouldn't hurt to model for you a few times." I said Pyrrha gave me a smile before taking her scroll and snapping a picture of me. Did I really just fall for that?

"Yay, okay go with Yang to get changed. She has to go fight soon." Pyrrha said leaving to go do who knows what. I made my way into the stage and followed Yang who was walking backstage. I had no idea where we were going but I'm guessing probably to get dressed. I followed her into a dressing room at the end of the hallway back stage and she looked at me with a smirk.

"What's with that face?"

"You're a big old pushover aren't you?" She asked.

"What, no. It just sounded like she actually wanted my help and it seems like an interesting kind of outfit. Besides she seemed nice enough so why not?"I asked.

"Sure sure. You do know that she's going to want use you as a model in the future right?"

"I won't mind as long as she asks and I'm not doing anything." I said shrugging my shoulders. Yang took a step closer to me and pushed on the door behind me. It closed shut with a soft click.

"You know this is a whole line of clothing? We could be at this for a while." Yang said. The closeness was almost intoxicating. I could feel the heat from her body roll onto me. Though thinking through that intoxication most of the designs seemed done so it was really just modeling and constructing, if you could call it that.

"I know, but a promise is a promise. Why, did you not want me to?" I asked arching my eyebrow. She stepped back and started to take off her heels.

"I don't mind. I just don't want you to feel obligated just because I work here and you want to impress my friends. I like the thought of seeing you more often, believe me." She almost purred. I watched her wipe of her make-up and slide on a pair of shorts. She started to hitch her dress off and I turned around. I heard her chuckle lowly.

"You know I do have on undergarments. It's not like you're a stranger." Yang said. She tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to a mostly fully clothed Yang. She was wearing a black sports bra and a thin yellow tank top up over it.

"Yes but I'm trying to preserve your modesty. Do you need anything else before we leave?" I asked.

"Nothing that I can remember. My bags in the compartment on my motorcycle and that's tells only thing I need. So off we go to the showdown." Yang said taking my hand and bringing us back to her motorcycle. Yang picked me up and placed me on it with a wink before hopping on herself and revving the bike. It's like her excitement level quadrupled. It wasn't terribly noticeable but being so close to her I could feel a hum around her body. We made it to a dark little building that had a bright neon blue sign reading 'The Fruit Punch'.

"There are some things you should know first before going in." Yang said picking me back off the bike and placing me on the side walk. She went into a compartment under her seat pulling out a gym bag.

"These things are?" I asked. She smirked and hefted her bag across her shoulders. We walked around into the alley where a door was located completely passing the front door. We stopped and I was confused. Couldn't we use the actual front door?

"The Fruit Punch is a juice bar and smoothie shop during the day. At night it's a place were people can come box. It's legal and we even have cops and a bouncer, which is why we didn't go in the front. The cops aren't aloud to interact with the boxers because they aren't aloud to bet money. While it's not illegal to bet money on whose going to win a match. There have been occasions where cops have gotten into scuffles over bets where people wouldn't pay them. So its just better that they don't see who is boxing. Secondly anyone is allowed in to fight. Of course people don't come in unless they've made a name for themselves or have been specially chosen by a referee to compete. For example I made my name in a few other boxing tournaments and places. This place is one of the best besides being on TV. Finally, you have to pay to get in. So I just saved you money." Yang said grinning. She was always very considerate about her money.

"Thanks Yang. Where do I go once I'm inside?" I asked and she opened the door. We were in another hallway with about five doorways on either side before you ended up at a door to another alley at the very end of the hall.

"The door to our right is the restaurant part. The door to our left is the boxing ring and stadium. The other three doors are changing rooms, for male and female boxers respectively, and a freezer for the fruit and other ingredients. You'll want to go ahead and find Ruby and the gang." She said getting ready to go into the changing room.

"Wait!" I said tugging her back around to face me. I brought our face 's centimeters apart and smiled. Yang looked like a deer caught in a headlight. I kissed her gently on the lips.

"For good luck." I told her and started to open the door to the stadium.

"Thanks Kitty Kat, but I don't need it." She said smugly. That smirk made my heart do jumping jacks.

I rolled my eyes waving and walked in the stadium.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright guys, here's the deal. This is an action chapter, whoop whoop! I'm not an action writer. So bear with me Thanks to ODST110 for looking this over, I recommend one of the newer stories by 'em (Christmas special!) entitled Miracle In RWBY's dorm room. Forgive me if their are errors in the name. Also I have about four chapters planned out ahead but I don't know where I am going with the plot. I could really really use you guys opinion about where you want the story to go. I know I'm doing a beach scene, sorry it's required, so let me know. Also if this chapter is really horrible, sorry I'm not an action writer.

I walked in through the door into a huge stadium. An old boxing ring, with questionable stains, sat in the middle. The room was packed with people, popcorn littering the floor, and the smell of alcohol in the air. Across the room I saw Ruby and the gang, with Ruby waving me over. I started making my way over bumping into people as I went.

"Hey watch it." A man grumbled before I could say excuse me. He voice seemed familiar.

"It's you. Get away from me." He said with venom and now I remembered the man. Ugly, scruffy, and drunk. It was the man from the bar who got knocked out by Yang. I think his names was Fred. I quickly moved past him, no need for a repeat of last time. When I finally made it close to Ruby smiled rushing over the final distance to give me a hug.

"I'm so glad you came. Was that a friend of yours over there?" Ruby asked. I couldn't help but notice that Ruby cocked her head like a curious puppy. Pyrrha waved at me giving me her full attention. Beside her was Jaune and a few of the models.

"No he was the guy from the bar from when Yang and I first met. It was nostalgic you could say, he is still a jerk. Anyways hey Pyrrha and Jaune. When does this match start? Who is she up against?" I asked moving on.

"It should start any moment now. I'll explain how this works. Yang goes one round against an opponent. Someone wins the round and then everybody pays what they owe each other for winning or losing. Then two different people come up and the process continues. Yang is supposed to be fighting only once tonight. She isn't fighting multiple rounds since she can't mess up her face because it would take a while for her to be able to model again. Besides the fact that after a while of fighting she would just destroy her partner." Pyrrha said. I was about to ask her what she meant by that went the girl in question came out. Everyone started to shout and clap. Yang hopped into the ring and raised her hands for people to make some noise. She looked over to me and winked before turning her body to the other side of the ring where a enormous man stepped in.

"He looked incredibly calm and well disciplined. His black short hair did not move when he bowed to Yang. She in turn bowed to him and I saw a playful but serious light in her eyes. A referee with green spiked hair ran into the center of the ring.

"Iwantacleanandfairfightshakehandsandthengotoyourcorners." The man said. I almost couldn't understand what he was saying. Ruby nudged me.

"That's Dr. Oobleck, he gets all his energy from coffee and fruit smoothies." She whispered.

"Oh, who is she up against?" I asked. Yang and her opponent stepped into their side of the ring and warmed up. A bell rang and they walked forward shaking hands before getting in fighting stance.

"He's an older fighter. She's fought him before and lost. His name is Yatsuhashi. Did she not tell you?" Ruby asked. In the ring Yang and Yatsuhashi circled one another. Yangs cocky smile went dead serious. I had never seen this determined side before. As they continued I noticed they were both looking for an opening Pyrrha explained some of the rules here.

"Normally one round would last only a few minutes and then there would be a short thirty second break. With Yang the fight lasts much longer. Here you fight until the opponent gives up or someone is unconscious or unable to get up off the floor." She explained.

Just after she finished Yatsuhashi threw a fast right hook. Yang intercepted with a duck and they quickly started circling one another again. Yatsuhashi's arms were thick and heavily muscled I imagined a hit from just one punch could send Yang flying. After taking a moment to watch Yang struck at Yatsuhashi's neck, which was heavily guarded. While I would have thought his hands would have stayed to guard his face one dropped towards his abdomen were Yang struck at next. I watched as he punched a straight shot at her stomach. His fist landed solidly creating a resonating thump.

The audience screamed cheers. Though Yang wasn't sent flying as I thought she would her face was contorted into a smirking grimace. Her eyes seemed dark purple and misty. I looked over at Ruby and the gang to see them smiling. Weren't they worried for her well being? I looked up in time to see Yatsuhashi place another hit on her shoulder this time. Yang landed a counter hit on his chest. His body shook and he displayed the only emotion I had seen so far, surprise.

"Ruby, what's going on?" I asked. Yatsuhashi who earlier was trying to think out a strategize was throwing punches right and left. Most hitting Yangs stomach but others missing going into the air. With each hit Yang seemed to grin wider. Her eyes changed lighter and lighter until she suddenly blinked them closed. Yatsuhashi stopped mid swing in surprise.

"Don't worry. With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back. That's what makes her special." Ruby said.

Yang's eyes suddenly popped open revealing red crimson orbs. Yatsuhashi's composure dropped for a millisecond and he jumped. With a determined glare he swung his fist back ready to pop her in the chest when Yang caught his fist. His look of shock had the tips of her hair in literal flames. With a flick she had him pushed into the other side of the ring. The tips of her hair stood up on end flickering with some unseen force. Cheers broke out in the crowd. Yatsuhashi had the nerve to try and punch her again, failing but snagging a piece of her hair.

"Oh shit." Jaune whispered quietly. Yang was no longer on defense. With two quick steps she burst up to Yatsuhashi throwing punch after punch on his body. Every punch seemed stronger than the next and within seconds she had him into the floor. The referee ran over and got down on his knees.

"Match to Yang." He shouted clearly this time. The crowd busted into cheers, though more into shouts of surprise. Yangs hair and eyes had returned to their normal color. She stuck out her hand to Yatsuhashi who grabbed it gratefully. They both walked out the ring leaning on one another. They were in an almost hushed conversation when Yang brought Yatsuhashi over to me.

"Yatsuhashi this is Blake. Blake this is Yatsuhashi." Yang said. He smiled at me and stuck out his hand to shake. When I laughed rather abruptly he looked down still seeing his gloves on.

"Oops. It's a pleasure to meet you Blake. I hope I didn't give you the wrong idea about me tonight. I'm quite a skilled fighter." He smiled at me.

"Aww come on Yatsuhashi. I warned you that I wouldn't lose again." Yang said clapping him on the back.

"The last time I fought you, you went down in one punch."

"I was drunk, had been in four other fights that night, and just finished a nine hour shift at my other job. Walking runways in heels for hours is work. By the way, if you pull my hair again, I won't go easy on you." She said putting him in a fake headlock. I laughed as she gave him a knuckle sandwich with her boxing gloves still on.

"I have to go. I have another match to rest up for tomorrow. See you in the ring Yang. It was nice to meet you Blake." Yatsuhashi said heading out. Yang took off her gloves to embrace me in a spinning twirl.

"So what'd you think?" She asked. Her hands felt like she had been dipping them in water.

"That your hands are sweaty and you're one of the most amazing fighters I have seen." I told her. She laughed wiping her hands on her shirt, which didn't do much considering how it was sweat soaked.

"I'm one of the only fighters you have seen." She pointed out.

"Not really. I've seen you kick Fred's ass at that bar and know I've seen you fight Yatsuhashi. That's three people." I said.

"Hmm Blakey. You're becoming a real fan now. Won't be long before you have met five fighters." She laughed.

"I feel like there's something missing though." I told her. She looked at me curiously and I put my finger to my cheek in mock thought.

"Yep, in sure there was some promise I was supposed to fulfill if you won. I just can't remember what." I told her. I went in for a kiss when someone shoved past me sending me off balance. Yang grabbed my arm steadying me.

"Move out the way, damn Faunus." He said. Our good friend Fred.

"Hey can't you see we were in the middle of something here?" Yang asked. She had me in a tight hug from behind similar to how we first met.

"As if I'd care. I lost a thousand Lien because you won tonight." Fred accused her.

"It's not our fault you wasted your money on gambling." God this guy is an idiot.

"But it is, do you not listen? You made me lose all that money. It's dumb bitches like you who think they're top of the line fighters because they know how to throw a punch when really all they can use is cheap shots." He said. Yang let me go walking up to him.

"You know what I hate? People like you. Guys like you just don't know when to shut up. Didn't you just see me defeat a top of the line fighter? Do you honestly think you can win against me in a fight?" Yang asked.

She stepped even closer towards him with an almost crippling gaze. He looked confident which was surprising since he was in no shape to fight an experienced boxer. While that lovely little confrontation continued I looked around. Pyrrha and Jaune were talking to Ruby and a lady with dazzling demeanour. I was going to walk over and request there help when I felt a rough tap on my shoulder. I spun around to see Fred's friend. He gave me a sadistic smile before hist fist came to my face. Well more of his fist greeting the side of my skull. With my cat like reflexes I was able to move out of the way but not before getting punched brutally on the side of my head. The knock had me spiralling to the floor slamming the back of my head against the concrete. While I was in a dazed blur around me people were shouting. Yang ran forward eyes the color of blood and knocked the man who had hit me dropping him unconscious in one shot. Pyrrha and the gang came over to help us while Yang hauled me onto my feet.

"You're not hurt badly are you Blake? No blood? I think I need to get you to a doctor, you seem a bit off. Are you okay?" Yang asked. She handed me gently to Pyrrha before looking behind her. Not waiting for my answer she got in Fred's face.

"Your friend has a lot of nerve. I thought you were an asshole but he hit a defenseless women without even giving her a fair shot." Yang said. Her first the tightened and though I couldn't see her face, her hair was blazing. This wasn't the tips like the fight with Yatsuhashi. Ever hair on her head was standing on end with a burning yellow fire.

"Maybe he thought a Faunus would be able to defend itself." He said with a sneer.

"You take that back." Yang said raising her fists as a threat. Fred reached into his pocket pulling out a shiny hand gun. Everybody in the room froze. The smallest of things could be deadly if wielded correctly. He pointed the gun barrel down to the tip of her nose.

"I won't take it back. She's a filthy Faunus bitch. Her kind are scums and anyone who associates with them. All apart of the White Fang. Why not join me and be with someone human? I bet you don't even really swing that way you just haven't met the right guy." He said. The flames in her hair died down to the tips. But from the glint off the gun barrel I could see blood red eyes pulsing and glowing.

"The only reason I'd ever swing your way is if I were swinging my fist." Yang said before grabbing forward.

The click of a gun went off before the gunshot blast. Yang and Fred were moving to fast for me to even see what was going on. Everyone had started to scream and Pyrrha started dialing 911. No more than ten seconds later Yang threw a final punch knocking Fred to the floor unconscious. She turned around giving me a victory smile. They had a brief and short fight with Fred only placing punches on her stomach. I looked her over and the shot from the gun was now visible on her.

"Yang!" I screamed going over to her. Her left shoulder was bleeding fast.

"Hiya Blakey." Yang said before toppling to the floor. I dropped down beside her putting her head in my lap. I didn't notice I was crying until she wiped a tear gently from my face.

"Don't cry Blakey I'm fine. You should be more worried about the boys, I knocked them out good." Yang said. Her eyes looked watery and they started to close. Pyrrha was still on phone calling the ambulance and the police who already arrived were hand cuffing the unconscious men on the floor.

"You sure did Yang, but how about next time not picking fights with men with guns." I told her. She looked up at me with a grin

"You know what they say though, don't bring a gun to a fist fight." She chuckled. Her eye closed and she dropped off into deep breathing. Everything around me moved fast. People zoomed in and out of my vision and for some reason I was cold. My fingers were freezing my mind fogged. It was only when I was moved to be put on a gurney that I felt alive. I fought kicking my way trying to get off the gurney. I'm certain I kicked one man in the face.

"Yang. Yang! YANG!" I screamed until one of the emergency workers clapped a hand on my arm.

"She's going to be okay, relax breath, lie down, you're in shock." He said. A mask was slipped over my face and before I knew it my eyes fluttered shut, softly blinking into a peaceful blackness.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry guys! I've been super late. I'm sorry. But I'm offering two chapters this time since I've been very late and not updating. This chapter is sort of slow, I'm sorry, but it's a necessity for the story line. The next chapter is...something. It's something. I've been super busy with my schools theatre program (shout out to techies), anyways thank to ODST110 for helping with the editing. Check 'em out and without further ado I give you the next chapter. Like I said it's a little slow, but NEW CHARACTER ALERT. AND MORE TO COME. After this and the next chapter it becomes fluffy again I promise. Well it may start to get a little more than fluffy *wink* *wink*. Also beach scene coming up in two or three chapters. Beach scene! Mandatory.

There were mumbles going on around me, or maybe buzzing it was a bit hard to tell with the pain in my head. I felt some tingling go out into my body, it returning to itself and my eyes fluttered. The brightness burned my vision but I looked around blurry eyed. Pyrrha and Jaune were by my side whispering in hushed tones. After seeing me move they stopped, giving me their attention.

"How are you feeling, are you alright?" Pyrrha asked. She sent Jaune off to do something. I felt a constant drum beat in my head but not counting that I was fine.

"I'm fine. Where am I? Where's Yang?" I asked. I rose up but started to see double. Pyrrha pushed me gently back down.

"Are you okay? You don't look to good. You're in a hospital. After Yang knocked out those men she passed out and you went into shock. They put Yang and yourself on a gurney, but they had to drag you kicking and screaming. Yangs in the room beside you, as per request of Ruby." Pyrrha said. How did Ruby have that much jurisdiction at the hospital?

"How is she? Where'd Jaune go? What time is it?" I asked. Suddenly a cool voice started to speak and I looked towards the door.

"Jaune went to go get me. It's approximately noon and shouldn't you be asking about yourself?" The girl coming through the door had a flowing white ponytail and a scar covering one of her eyes. I jumped looking at her, there was no way.

"Ms. Schnee?" I questioned. She looked surprised at being recognised.

"Have we met before Blake?"

"N-Not exactly. When I was a part of the. . . of the White Fang. Before it became cruel, we were going to try and make a compromise with you. I-I left when I learned what they were really doing but I did manage to learn a little about you. I'm just surprised to see you helping a Faunus." I told her. She gave me a look before grabbing my hand.

"My father was a cruel man. He did a lot of harm to the people around him. Nobody knows that better then I or your kind. He was stuck in the ways of his generation and in doing that he hurt many people. I've learned that and fixed it when I took over the company. You're in good hands here." She said. She gave me a comforting squeeze and I looked down.

"If not well manicured." Pyrrha who had been silent started smirking.

"What can I say, I keep myself tidy, anyways back to you. You got hit in the head, not a huge bump but you've got a concussion. I'd suggest resting for a while and not doing anything to strenuous. " She said. There was a look on her face that told me she wanted to say something else.

"Is there something else?" I asked her. A look of guilt took over, oh boy. Though I couldn't think of anything that she could have possibly done.

"During you're ambulance pick up you resisted the workers. Also managing to hit one in the face. The press were asking the emergency workers about what happened and one worker, I'm not sure who, released the story and everyone's names. While it was only the first name that's still grounds for a lawsuit and for me firing the worker. Since its within your right to sue I'm asking that you don't sue the hospital, just the worker. It would be awkward at Ruby and Yangs house when we are over there." She said. Do Ruby and Yang know this women?

"Ms. Schnee-"

"Weiss." She smiled at me.

"Weiss I don't plan on taking any action. I was the one that resisted the workers, I got myself into this. If I may ask, how do you know Yang and Ruby?" I asked.

"Do you not know? Ruby and I are dating. We've been together since the second year we were in college." Weiss said. That explains how Ruby got Yang and I beside each other. I did faintly remember Yang speaking about a Weiss being Ruby's girlfriend, but I didn't think it would be the Weiss.

"Oh, that's great. How is Yang?" I asked. Pyrrha waved and walked out of the room closing the door. I was glad she gave us privacy I didn't want to hear bad news and completely break down in front of everybody.

"Is she hurt badly? Will she be alright?" I asked. Weiss started laughing. While the laugh was pleasant and she seemed amused I found the matter not as light hearted as she was making it.

"You really care about her don't you? She'll be fine. Pyrrha probably just went to go scold Yang for being stupid and to find Jaune, so sorry if you thought you were getting bad news, I could see you start to panic. Yang has suffered a few minor scratches and bruised ribs. The gun only grazed her shoulder. It didn't hit anything important, you should thank her love of junk food for that. If she cared about being super fit it could have hit a muscle. She should be in here for a week max and you can leave today. The reason she fainted, if you were wondering, was from exhaustion. Her semblance took a lot out of her." Weiss said. I sighed in relief. She would be perfectly fine.

"Thank goodness. Thank you Weiss for everything."

"No problem. Now that we've finished all of that, would you like to see Yang?"

"Yes, absolutely."

Weiss told me to wait while she got the appropriate paper work and some spare clothes, so that I could see Yang in something other than a hospital gown. I was so relieved every body was alright, and knowing Yang and I were in good hands was also fantastic. Though I haven't quite decided what I thought of Weiss she seemed friendly enough. She was Faunus friendly and having a Schnee as a friend didn't seem like a bad idea. Especially since I would probably be having my name and identity released into the newspaper soon. Hopefully nothing disruptive will happen to Yang and I during that time. Thinking about it, as dates go this has been a very eventful one. I'd like a few normal ones, once and a while, but I feel almost certain that Yang and I have a stronger bond. It's weird to think about, we're so new to each other but she took a bullet for me. Some form of bond had been formed at that moment. I don't know what it was but seeing her full out right take a bullet for me makes me feel almost territorial. That and guilty, _she took_ _a_ _bullet for me._ She could have been killed because of me. While she didn't, and I'm grateful, she could have died and it would have been my fault.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, red here. Here is the second chapter that's something. We have a beach chapter coming up after the next one and this one. You guys finally get to meet my friend ODST110, he has been correcting all of my writing. Bless him I'm horrible at grammar. Anyways enjoy and here's a message from my friend ORST110.

Hey all, hope ya like the story! I did all I could to fix the silly problems, if I missed one message scary author person, and they'll fix it, or I'll get to it! I'll be there. Just know that author person wrote 'Their' almost every time, and make all the puns because of it

-ODST110

"So you're being released in a few hours." I said grabbing Yangs hand and rubbing it.

I was in her hospital room in hospital bed with her per request, she said it would 'relax her and make her heal faster'. Surprisingly Yangs semblance meant that she healed fast. Really fast, they said she'd be just like new in a week. Which was fantastic, since she was restless. After I was released from the hospital I came back everyday in my free time to be with her. She seemed rather bored up here by herself besides be restless. Breaking me from my train of thought I felt her shiver.

"Yep. I can't wait to get back to my boxing gloves." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes. Of course she couldn't.

"You've been in the hospital for a week with a bullet wound and other small injuries and you're more worried about boxing?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. She blushed a dark crimson. At least the blood was rushing to her face and not coming out of her. I had been trying not to think about that at all, but the thought had its ways of guilting me into panicking about it. I tried to think less morbid thoughts for her, so I forced a smile when she looked over at me.

"What were you thinking about Kitty Kat?" She asked with a scrunched brow. I knew better than to try and fake a smile, I could barely do a real one without it seeming like a smirk.

"You." I said feeling a mist start to form in my eyes. This was my fault. If it weren't for me she wouldn't be in the hospital.

"Me? What about me. What's wrong Blakey?" She asked pulling me closer. I shifted my weight so it wasn't on her.

"This is my fault. I'm the reason you're in the hospital." I said feeling something wet fall down my face. This was my fault. She couldn't box because of me and she has messed up ribs because of me.

"You're not the reason I'm in the hospital. It was those stupid men who don't know how to take an ass whooping with pride. They were the ones who shot me. They were the ones who tried to kill me. You were just there to cheer me on. This isn't your fault." Yang said grabbing my cheeks and wiping away the tears.

This girl didn't understand. I felt more tears trickle down but suddenly I was very warm, it was like a heater had been turned on.

"But if it wasn't for me being at the bar you would never have gotten into the fight with them and they wouldn't have tried to-mmh" I was cut off from my rambling by her lips against mine.

I was ever being as gentle as I could which did not seem to be to Yangs liking. She grabbed the back of my head and pushed her lips harder into mine conveying her feelings. This girl truly didn't see this as my fault, even though it was. I was the one having to pull back seeing as I had smaller lungs, how she managed with messed up ribs I'm not certain. Though it was something that Yang would undoubtedly hold against me in the future. I was trying to catch my breath and stop from panting when she gave me a grin, not even panting herself.

"Honestly Blake, listen to me when I say I do not blame you. Heck I blame the bouncer more than anybody. He should have noticed the giant bulge of a gun in the guys pants." Yang said rubbing small designs into my scalp. She was at the base of my cat ears. It took all that I had not to mewl in delight. I forgot about my guilt and fear over causing her injury in a flash.

"Fine, I believe you." I said with a yawn. As if she knew that I was becoming sleepy she rubbed more soothing and gentler.

"Good." She hummed a tune, almost a lullabies.

"You're doing this on purpose." I mumbled into her neck.

"Whatever do you mean?" That sarcastic brawler.

"Rubbing my ears to get me to sleep. Just don't go any higher." I warned. She could play her games but I would have to draw the line there.

"Why?" Yang asked intrigued. She stopped her hand movement and my head felt clearer.

"Faunus ears are quite sensitive, especially at the tip. You can imagine what happens when someone stimulates a small bundle of nerves for any period of time." I said as serious as I could be. Though that didn't help the fact that my face was blushing darkly.

"Oh." Yang said blank faced almost confused. Then all of a sudden it hit her.

"Oh..._oh,_ really Blakey. Well I'll just have to test that theory some day." Yang said eyebrows wiggling.

"You're injured. Don't even try it. I do not want your family dropping by to check on you while we're having some form of intercourse. Speaking of your family, I was wondering if you needed someone to stay with you while your family's at work." I asked. I didn't want her by herself and injured with no one to help her.

"Well I was just going to stay on my couch in the great room till I healed. Ruby and my dad will probably be around by five or six most days." Yang said scratching the back of her neck.

"That is not acceptable. You need someone with you in case something happens. Concussions are serious and what happens if you were to fall and re-injure something. What if the stitches came out of your bullet wound and you started to bleed again? I can call in for the week so you won't be alone." I said grabbing my phone. Yangs hands closed over mine.

"You're working yourself into a worry. I'll be fine. There is no reason for you to take off work and get in trouble with your boss. If I hurt myself I can give someone a phone call and ask for help." Yang tried to reason, but I was not having it.

"Nope. I'm calling off work. He'll take it out of my vacation time. I am not leaving you alone and injured. Besides even if you can take care of yourself you'll still be bored. Just let me do this, please?" I asked her with pouty eyes. I'd never tried pouting before but it looked simple enough. It seemed to work since Yang blushed heavily.

"What are you trying to convince me of? Are you going to try to seduce me over the week? Preying on the injured isn't nice Kitty Kat." She smirked tapping my nose. I wasn't trying to seduce her. My pout turned into a scowl.

"I wasn't trying to seduce you. I was trying to pout." I said with a frown. My lips twitched out and I started at her.

"Next time try the face you're making now." She stopped for a moment and sighed defeated.

"If it really won't bother you to hang around a bored Yang for a week then fine stay over." Yang said. She continued to rub my head and Weiss walked in. I was quite embarrassed but Weiss didn't bat an eye lid, seeing as all Yang did was grin.

"How are you feeling Yang? Ready to leave?" Weiss asked.

"You know it. I want some real food." Yang said. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Real food being the artificial junk food you eat twenty four seven?" Weiss asked.

"You know me so well." She smirked.

"Yes, and from that I know you're probably going to ignore what I'm about to say, but I'm counting on you Blake for this, no boxing for a little while Yang. I mean it. I don't want the stitches to tear." Weiss tossed Yang a pair of her clothes and went into a crossed arms stare.

"Put these on and we'll get you signed out. Tell Ruby I'll be a few minutes late for your release party and not to stuff her face with cookies." Weiss said walking out the room.

Yang put on her pants up under her hospital dress before throwing it. I averted my eyes and started blushing when I noticed she wasn't wearing anything up under her gown.

"Why weren't you wearing a bra?" I asked.

"Because Weiss said only to put it on when I leave so I didn't irritate the stitches. Even with gauze over the stitches it can still irritate it. Why? Did I get you flustered?" She asked walking with a sway in her hips and batting her eyelashes.

"N-no." I coughed clearing my throat. Yang started laughing.

"This is going to be a fun week Kitty Kat. Let's go find Ruby and sign out. Do you need to pick up some clothes on the way home?" She asked me.

"Yes, if you don't mind." We walked out finding Ruby who gave both of us a quick hug.

"Are you ready to leave Yang? I've got a surprise for you tomorrow. I can't wait for you to see it. Did you sign out, wait I've already signed out for you. Weiss told me to make sure you don't box. Are you ready to leave?" Ruby asked in an excited mouthful. I think Ruby was happier that Yang was saving than Yang was.

"I sure am Rubes. Blake's got to stop at her house first but then we can go home." Yang said patting Ruby's head. The way Ruby rubbed against her hand you would have thought she was an excited puppy. Yang waved goodbye to Weiss and left the hospital with Ruby and I following her. With a quick stop at my house I stuffed toiletries, underwear, a few shirts, a pair of night clothes, and shorts in a bag. I hopped back into my truck and drove the three of us to Yangs house. Ruby had to go off to work so she left us shortly after I got settled.

"You can either sleep in my room or the couch. The guest bedroom isn't ready yet but we can have it ready by tomorrow." Yang said.

"Oh...your room is fine. As long as you don't mind." I told her. We both started to blush. She walked up the stairs from the living room and we went down a hallway to the right. Where I assume is her bedroom. When she opened the door I was surprised at the sheer size of her room. It was bright and airy, the walls were a calming white and there was a large set of Windows leading to a balcony , her room screamed summer. I placed my bag on her bed and she walked me towards two doors.

"This is the closet. You can put some of you're clothes in there. I can also make room in my drawers if you just want to leave some clothes here. The next room is the bathroom. I've got my own so it's private. You don't have to worry about someone walking in on you." She told me. I heard a shuffling outside her door and before I knew it a furry ball of fluff came flying towards me. I jumped o top of Yang who luckily caught me.

"This is Zwei. He is our dog. He's friendly so don't worry about getting bitten." Yang said. I slowly got down from her blushing I didn't want to hurt her stitches but I sort of freak out with dogs. I was never good with them. Zwei stepped forward and I squatted sticking my hand out, this was how you were supposed to great them. With a tentative sniff he licked my hand drooling all over me. Before I knew it I was on the ground with my face being slobbered on.

"Zwei get down. I don't think Blake likes that stuff." Yang said. Zwei immediately sat down on my chest looking me in the eyes with a lopsided grin, his pink tongue sticking outside his mouth.

"I think I need a shower." I said carefully picking up the dog. Yang laughed before handing me my bag and picking me up. He had slobbered all over my face and hair, even my shoulders were dripping with saliva.

"I've never seen him do that to anybody else but me and Ruby. He must like you. I'll make some space for you in my closet and drawers. There should be extra rags and towels in the bathroom." Yang said.

I walked into the bathroom placing a pair of clothes to change into on the floor. With a quick movement I was out of my clothes and into the shower. I found an unused bath cloth to wash with. Yang's water was extremely cold. I had to turn it all the way to the hot side to find the optimum warmth level. I finished showering and wrapped a towel around me. The door was slightly ajar but I took it as the wind knocking it open. Yang's room did have pretty big windows. I started getting dressed when I noticed something amiss. My underwear was missing. The pair of purple panties I grabbed only an hour ago and my pants were gone.. I searched all around the bathroom only clad in a bra and t shirt but could still not find them. Outside I heard Yang talk to her dog.

"What you go their Zwei?" She asked. Oh no, did the dog have...no no no no no.

"Yang wait don't take the-!" I ran out the door and straight into the girl I was talking to, or more like it I tripped over her. She had bent down to talk to the dog and I ungracefully tripped over her landing on my back.

"Geez Blakey give a girl a warn...ing" Yang said staring down at me then quickly turning away. I looked down to see my towel had come undone from my waist. Zwei trotted over to me placing my panties on my face.

"Thank you." I sighed patting his head. I quickly fixed my towel and hopped back up. I put my panties on quickly and Yang looked at the ground embarrassed.

"So does he normally steal underwear?" I asked.

"Yeah, I forgot to warn you to lock the door. I'm so sorry, I guess it wasn't all that private." Yang said blushing even harder.

"Well I guess that makes it less awkward. We've both seen each other half naked now." I said searching around for a pair of pants. Not finding any in my duffel bag, was the dog stealing all of my clothes? I went into Yangs drawer. I found a pair of lightweight yellow skinny jeans. They seemed old and comfortable, without a second thought I put them on hoping to find my pants later. I walked over to Yang when I finished to see she had a fire truck red blush on her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I asked I put hand to her forehead, it was feverish but not alarmingly so. I put one hand gently on her wounded shoulder but felt no heat.

"I didn't know how much I'd like seeing you in my clothes." Yang mumbled. She started walking out of her room and down the stairs. Calling Zwei with me I followed her down stairs. Now it was time for her coming home party.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys! It's been a while I know. I decided instead of working on my summer project like a good student I'd come write something instead. So here's a chapter of the story. It's not the beach chapter, I know the fates are cruel but the good news is that chapter is next and I will try to post it next week if time permits and if I finish that summer project. Thanks to ODST110 for reading this ahead of time because I apparently don't know how to use grammar. With a small note from ODST110 and without further ado, this chapter. It's pretty bloody long. R&R

From ODST110: Hola amigos, hope ya liked the chapter. If ya didn't like the foodfight, looks like im getting tossed under a bus.( Redfootblue would like to add that it would me a very nice bus with WiFi and a bathroom.)

Her coming home party was held outdoors and there was a surprising amount of people already here. Her back yard was full of cars. Speaking of yards hers was huge. I couldn't see the end of her yard since it went off into what looked like a forest, but I did notice a pool and a shed. People were scattered about in their separate groups talking. Though upon seeing Yang they gave a big shout. I saw all of the models from the modeling company speaking and waving. A few boxers and I suppose some random family members or friends. Yang looked like she was going to speak to all of them. I saw a nice picnic table that i was going to go sit down on when Yang grabbed my waist dragging me towards everyone.

"Wait Yang what am I-" I was cut off from asking when Yang brought me over to a man who was standing at a barbecue grilling hot dogs and hamburgers and what seemed to be tofu burgers as well.

"Uncle Qrow this is Blake. Blake this is Qrow." Yang said introducing us. Yangs Uncle Qrow took one long look at me before turning towards Yang.

"Hmm, I like her Yang. She's so...calm. Or maybe just the opposite of you. They say opposites attract and this seems like a good opportunity to test that theory. I'm Qrow. One of the best doctors in Vale. A pleasure to meet you." He said giving a slight bow.

"The pleasure is mine. I'm Blake Belladonna." Qrow stared at me intently as if sizing me up. It left an abrupt silence in the air which Yang broke thankfully.

"Where is my dad at? Is he here yet? I sort of wanted to introduce Blake." Yang said. Qrow pointed over to a group of people with a man I didn't know, though I did recognize Ruby and Weiss in between the older looking man. Yang walked us over their smiling towards Ruby. Though Ruby made no attempt to jump on Yang like she usually did.

"So the long awaited couple shows up. It's good to see you up and moving Yang. " The man said. Though I had never seen him before there was something about him that told me it was Yangs father. Whether it was the way he almost shined at Yang or how he was situated in between Ruby and Weiss I wasn't certain but he just seemed like a father. Even Weiss seemed to be good friends with him.

"You're one to talk, old man. Where were you when I was in the hospital? I didn't get one visit. You know that just broke my heart." Yang joked at him. Though she did bring up a good point. Where was he?

"Oh here and there, just saving people's bacon as usual. Aside from that who might this be?" He asked. Of course I was certain he had heard of me before, I assumed an introduction was sort of necessary. I was about to talk when I noticed Yangs smile had dropped just a smidge, not fully noticeable but still odd. I started again when Yang beat me to it.

"Blake Belladonna. We're dating so try not to scare her off. She's not quite the type to horse around like you do." Yang said. If she was joking before it had suddenly turned serious. Her face still held the weird smile but I noticed a steel glint in her eyes. Yangs father brushed the look off with an eye roll.

"I promise I won't do anything to scare her off. Sheesh you'd think I'd scared off all of the people she's dated." He said off handedly to me.

"Uh Dad? You have." Ruby interjected. Weiss smiled before getting up and bringing Ruby with her. Weiss gave me a wink, was this some weird sort of initiation? Was he going to test me?

"All that aside. Tell me about yourself Blake." Her father said. He patted the seat beside him and I sat down with Yang beside me.

"In my free time I read books or draw and apparently get people injured." I tried making a joke. I didn't want to sound like a completely boring person to him, especially if he was trying to judge my character.

"Yes I noticed. But Yang is quite great at doing that herself." He said leaning in towards me with a mischievous look in his eyes. I could tell where my blonde boxer got it from now.

"I remember one time when she was little she climbed up into a tree but wasn't certain how to get down. She was huffing and yelling at the tree and at me for not coming to get her. There wasn't much I could do but I told her to just climb down the same way she came up. She told me that was a stupid idea and that only losers would do that. She used the branch she was on like a diving board and jumped off falling to the ground. The branch came down with her. She broke her arm and my car window that day. I also remember one time when she-"

"Thanks for the embarrassing stories their Pops. How about I go introduce her to some other people before she thinks I'm a nerd." Yang said grabbing my arm and pulling me away.

I held in my laughter since Yang looked genuinely embarrassed, though I didn't have time to laugh in the next few seconds. She circled me around to different groups of her friends, all of them with different personalities. I noticed that some of the people we met were from the town's police department and judicial branch. It struck me as odd since the only time Yang ever mentioned anything about law was when she said she had a fall back degree in police work. I got my chance to ask her about it while we all got our food, Yang and I were close to last in the line but she seemed content.

"Yang?" I asked her.

"Yeah Kitty Kat, what's up? You having a good time?" There was that carefree smile on her face that took my breath away. I put that thought aside as I asked my question.

"A wonderful time, all of your friends and family are polite and funny and all around great. I just have a little question about a few of them." I said, we moved up in line grabbing a plate and a few carrots. I also took a good helping of tuna salad.

"Which is?" She asked. She placed a hotdog on my plate pushing me towards a seat at the end of a picnic table. Ruby and Weiss were at the table and there were two slots open, enough for just us.

"I was wondering why so many people from court and law backgrounds are here." I said sitting down. Ruby and Weiss were in some deep conversation so I ignored them staring at Yang. She looked rather relieved, I wonder what she though I was going to ask.

"My dad is head Sheriff in town and because of that we're friends with a lot of people. Some of the judges, police men, lawyers, and more. I've known some of these guys since I was little. They'd come by and talk to my dad when working on cases and they'd play with me while they took a break. We're real close with those guys and the medical team here." Yang said. Oh, that makes a lot more sense then the nothing that I came up with.

"I see." We were both looked over to Ruby and Weiss who were in a heated argument. The topic, whether beaches or mountains were better. I had to side with Ruby who said the mountains were better. Beaches were humid and hot. A fact I brought up helping Ruby's argument, of course Weiss had a counter. I was starting to feel like I was in a debate club. All of a sudden Yang sided with Weiss, surprising Ruby, and she said beaches were better. Though I was more shocked by Weiss since she had a fair complexion which usually meant easily burnt skin.

"My own sister sided with Weiss instead of me. How will I recover from this agony?" Ruby asked putting her hand to her forehead in a mock faint. Yang smirked smugly before grabbing a giant scoop of beans.

"I don't know you've _bean_ betrayed." She said flinging the beans onto Ruby. Weiss had a split second of horror on her face before she dragged me away from the table behind a tree.

"Weiss?" I asked. She shushed me.

The next seconds can only be described as pure food carnage. It only took Ruby a moment to snap out of a shocked haze and into a battle mode. She grabbed the closest thing to her, a bottle of ketchup, and squirted it towards Yang. Yang used her boxing skills and flung herself backwards ducking behind a seat. The beam of ketchup shot straight onto Qrows face. He wiped of the condiment and flung it on the ground. Everybody stopped and stared, waiting for Qrows next move.

"Uncle Qrow I didn't-" Ruby started but was cut off as Qrow picked up a glob of tuna salad and flung it at her. Ruby, with her speed, missed most of the salad but what didn't hit her ended up smacking onto the chest of one of Yang's boxing friends.

There was a pause and we seemingly all held our breath. From somewhere within the crowd a loud Food Fight was yelled and then all hell broke loose. Though a surprisingly in sync hell. People broke into separate groups as if this were a war. Ruby was with the fashion models and boxers while Yang was with the law enforcement and her family. Each side started grabbing food and tossing it. Pyrrha and Jaune had a system going, Jaune used a trash can lid as a shield to defend himself and Pyrrha, who seemed to be the all-star of the fashion model boxing side. Pyrrha had piles of hot dogs and she was chucking them at Yang's side with unbelievable accuracy. The police men had lined up rows of industrial sized serving spoons with relish and other condiments, and on fathers command the loaded spoons were launched like catapults. Yang herself started throwing bananas like boomerang, except they didn't end up coming back. I watched as Ruby used her speed to catch and return fire to some of the items Yang's side was throwing. Some of the lawyers had started to throw Hamburgers as if they were frisbees. In the middle of this war Yang and Ruby stepped forward.

"Give up now sis. You'll never win. You know how the lawyers and police men are. After a little while they'll get tired and your side will diminish. If you give in now you'll still look good." Ruby said. Yang twisted an invisible mustache as if contemplating it. I saw her smirk before pulling out a fresh pie.

"Yang what are you-"

"My friends would never _dessert_ me." Yang said shoving the pie in Ruby's face. As if on cue each side rushed towards each other armed with more food. Sausages went flying as well as pickles, one accidentally flew straight into Yangs father's mouth. Cheese cans squirted circles of American and white cheddar on unsuspecting victims. Jello was flung onto white shirts, and arcs of soft drinks fizzed like fountains around us. It was amazing, if not a little messy. I looked over to see Weiss quietly laughing at the chaos surrounding us.

"Does this happen often?" I asked her.

"Only about ever other barbecue. They hadn't done this in a while so I wasn't expecting it. This time it doesn't seem as bad though, it's usually much worse." She said that with so much humor in her eyes that I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed

"How could it get worse?"

"When semblances get involved things usually heat up. Especially with Yang."

"Oh." Of course, if Yang's semblance got involved beef wouldn't be the only meat being barbecued.

"Oh is right." Weiss replied. We watched from the side line as people got covered in ketchup and varying side dishes. It was hilarious when Ruby got her head dunked into a chocolate cake. She didn't hesitate to start eating the entire thing.

"When does it end?" I asked Weiss. They had to stop at some point and while I was content watching I didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"Usually when someone ends up in the pool. The first person in the pool is the loser and everybody jumps in after them."

"Wow, weird ritual." Weiss looked over at me to answer and I noticed a sentimental look in her eyes.

"You get used to it after a while. Ruby and Yangs family are quite unique, even so it's one if the best things about them." Weiss said. It wasn't two seconds after that when someone splashed into the pool. I looked from behind the tree to see an uproar of people jumping in. Yang doing a back flip while catching my eye and winking. Weiss walked out from behind the tree to which I followed her blindly. She went into a cupboard in their kitchen, stainless steel and silver if I might add, grabbing two towels. She handed one to me and I cocked my head in confusion. We didn't get dirty.

"For Yang. She'll try to come in dirty but you shouldn't let her. It takes a lot to remove ketchup from carpet." She sounded like she spoke from experience so I left it a that. Yang and Ruby knocked on the door starting to walk in. Weiss waved her hand. I saw two singular circles go around Yang and Ruby. They were frozen in place.

"Geez Weiss let us go. I promise I won't walk on the carpet." Ruby said. Apparently this was normal to them. I went on a limb to assume this was her semblance but I was confused by what she was actually doing.

"Weiss let us go. Blake looks confused." Yang said trying to inch her way towards me. It was useless though, as she just was squirming in place. Weiss looked over at me and I could see the faintest of blushes. Was she embarrassed?

"Sorry Blake I didn't mean to frighten you. My semblance involves me being able to cast glyphs and working with dust. I trapped them in a glyph on instinct. If you would towel off Yang I'll let her go." Weiss said.

I nodded and went to Yang who was wiggling her eyebrows. I threw the towel over her head wiping off any water and food. I gave her a good pat down leaving out her chest and groin area. She could clean herself their. Though I must have been caught staring at her chest because Yang chuckled at me.

"See something you like?"

"Just noticing that their is a large amount of food on you still. You look like a toddler who doesn't know how to feed themself." I joked.

"Oh bite me." She said rolling her eyes.

"Is that an offer?" I smiled my animalistic smile, with teeth showing just enough and eyebrows raised. I saw Yang shiver, her eyes locked on me and I couldn't help but feel proud. I made her shiver. She broke out of her trance and smirked.

"Depends on how you use those teeth Miss Belladonna." Weiss looked in between us with a mixture of respect and contempt. There was a slight look in her eyes when staring at Yang, almost as if she were rooting for her. Was it anticipation?

"Well I think you need a good shower so why don't we leave Ruby? See you guys later, Blake Yang." Weiss said dragging Ruby away. Weiss dropped Yang's glyph allowing her to move.

Yang started walking towards me with a sway in her hips. I backed up unintentionally, she looked so smoldering and...silly. She looked incredibly sexy of course but it lost all of its charm when I saw the ketchup still in her hair and the casserole that was stuck in her cleavage. In fact it was silly enough to make me giggle and of course that stopped Yang in her tracks. She looked confused for a moment before walking up towards me normally.

"Something funny?" She asked. The smolder was still their but turned down.

"You really need a shower too. I don't think I can take you seriously with you smelling like tuna casserole and ketchup." I said starting to walk up the stairs towards her room.

"I thought you liked tuna?"

"I do, but I'd rather eat it not fling it."

"Who said you still couldn't eat it?" Yang asked. I turned around to look at her.

"When I think of things I want to eat off of people tuna casserole doesn't come to mind." I smirked.

"Hmm well we'll have to make you more opened minded one day." She said winking.

"Take a shower. Try to get the ketchup out of your hair. You wouldn't want it to dry in there." I warned flopping on her bed.

"Alright. Need anything before I go in?" She asked me. She started searching around her room for clothes.

"Nope. I'm good."

"Cool." She said going into the bath. I went to my suitcase picking out clothes to sleep in. I brought my yukata since it was what I normally slept in but i wonder if I should have brought something else. It's not very revealing but it's look could give unsavoury ideas, though I don't think Yang would say anything. I waited on her bed reading a book I had brought with me when I finally heard the water turn off. It took a few moments but she came out with her hair in a high ponytail and very skimpy pajamas. I was suddenly more worried about what I was going to say rather than what she would. It was with me staring her up that noticed her bandage was wet.

"Your bandage is wet which means your stitches are wet. Let's get you a dry bandage." I said going back into her bathroom and started rooting around for a bandage. I found the gauze and the tape quickly enough, but she backed away from me when I walked towards her.

"Blake I'm sure they're fine. Besides Weiss would have said something if she was worried about me, and she didn't so don't worry." Yang said. She was hiding something.

"Yang? I'm not going to touch the stitches I'm just going to change the bandages. Do you want to get an infection?" I asked her. She looked sheepishly at the floor.

"Fine, just be gentle." Yang said. I threw away the old bandage and looked at the stitches. The looked almost healed but also puckered and agitated. The skin looked like it didn't want to be stitched together, but it was forcing itself to.

"Wow, does that hurt?" I asked her placing the new bandage on as gently as I could.

"It does actually but not in a normal way, in an itchy and burning way. My body heals quicker because of my semblance but it also hurts. I heal faster because my body takes in pain and makes me stronger meaning new cells are coming in faster than older ones are dying. So the skins growing back quickly and causing me to itch. The wound is annoyed." She said. I put the supplies back in her bathroom. I walked back out to see Yang standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. The room had a thicker tension to it.

"How do you want to do this?" Yang asked. We remained silent just staring at each other. We both knew this was going to come sooner or later, though I was hoping for later. I didn't want to accidentally roll over on her in the middle of the night and hurt her shoulder. Actually I didn't want to roll over on her at all, it would be embarrassing.

"How about you choose a side and then we just get in?" I asked. It was her house. She should choose, besides it made it easier on me.

Yang nodded choosing the right side of the bed. That was good since that meant I wouldn't accidentally hurt her bad shoulder. Though I usually slept in the middle I doubt I would mind being on the left side. It was closer to her windows which was a plus. We laid down in silence. We weren't under the covers since it was rather warm in her room, thanks to the blonde herself. The tension still hung in the air. The silence was awkward and what was worse was that we refused to look at each other, just kept laying down flat on the bed. I was thinking of something to crack the silence when Yang spoke up.

"So how would you feel about going on a double date?" Yang asked, her voice was hesitant and with the lights off I could tell she didn't have as much nerve as during the day. We were both staring at the ceiling again. Sadly breaking the silence didn't seem to break the tension. If I had known we were going to end up like this I would have told her to let me sleep on the couch.

"It depends. Who would we be going on a date with?" I asked. Suddenly Yang's hand slid onto mine and she started playing with my fingers.

"Ruby and Weiss. I was thinking of taking all of us out for some fun." Yang said. I looked over at her. There was one perk about being a Faunus, I could see clearly in the dark. She looked nervous. Which was weird since she didn't have any reason to be.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." I said. We sat in silence for moments. She kept playing with my fingers and I stared at her.

"Okay Yang this is not like you. Is something wrong? Are you nervous for something?" I asked her. This was torment watching her squirm, maybe fun in a different context but not here. Besides it just felt so weird in here that I couldn't stand it.

"Am I the only one feeling incredibly awkward. Because my current positions isn't comfortable." Yang said finally looking over at me. She most likely could only see my eyes but at least I had her attention.

"It is incredibly awkward. Do you want me to leave? I mean we did get into bed with each other pretty early on in the relationship. This can wait for a while." I said. Yang shook her head fast enough to make me think she was possessed.

"No. No. I just want you to be comfortable. It just feels weird right now." I came up with an idea while she spoke.

"Why don't you try doing what feels good for you. So move around a little or snuggle up towards me or move away from me. Whatever makes you comfortable, this is your room." I said. Yang chuckled slightly and scooted towards me. Her arms wrapped around my side and suddenly I was a little spoon. Yang let out a long breath. Her whole body let out this nice warm and safe aura. I felt like purring.

"You too Blake. Get comfortable, it might be my room but you're the guest." Yang said. I pushed farther into her and grabbed her hand. Our legs linked together and I finally felt quite comfortable. The tension melted away. It was suddenly comfortable in the room again.

"Are we good?" Yang asked. I nodded against her. I could feel my eyes start to close. There was a breath warmth on my neck before I went into a blissful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

What up guys? Here's the next chapter. A bit of fluff and double dates. I HAD to write this chapter because I had an idea that I really wanted to do, which is in the next chapter and is fluffy as hell. I need to figure out where this story is going so I wanted to know if you guys wanted some angst or more fluff or what characters you wanted to see. So let me know about that. R&R as always and without further ado chapter... seven? Eight? I think it's eight. - redfootblue

I woke up and Yang was already gone. In her place was the furry little dog looking at me with his tongue hanging out and a grin. Seeing me awake he licked my nose, and even if I didn't like dogs I couldn't quite hate him. He was to cute. I patted his head watching him squirm. Yang walked back into her room. She had flour on her face and was wearing a Kiss The Chef apron, which I would most definitely take her up on. Without a word she gave me a wink grabbing my hand and tugging.

"Yang what have you been up to this early?" I asked. She didn't seem like the type to be up early, though it was probably nine or ten by now. I heard Zwei's feet scuffle along the stairs as we went down stairs. At the kitchen bar Ruby was chomping down on a mountain of pancakes. Weiss on the other hand was eating light, just an apple and bagel.

"I made breakfast for everyone and I let you sleep in a little." Yang said sitting me down on a bar stool. I was sitting beside Weiss. Did she sleep over like I did? She was wearing different clothes than from yesterday. Maybe she had a change of clothes here for when she spends the night.

"Good morning Blake." Weiss said. I must have been staring at her. How embarrassing.

"Morning Weiss." I said blushing and looking away. Yang chuckled placing a large amount of pancakes in front of me. She had the same kind of syrup from the other day at that diner.

"Yang these aren't the same ones as the other day are they?" I asked.

"Nah it's a little early to smell like booze. These are normal."

"Oh." I sort of stared at her in a haze. She looked excited today. It was nice to see albeit a little weird for so early in the morning.

"You aren't a morning person are you Blake?" Yang asked me ruffling my head in between my ears. It felt nice so I leaned in a little before remembering other people were in the room.

"I like mornings but I'm usually a little foggy. I won't fully wake up until I have some tea or coffee." As if on cue Yang sat a cup of coffee by my hand. I sipped at it seeing if it was hot. It tasted a little like milk and honey, I think I mentioned in passing how I liked my coffee but I think she would remember.

"Thanks." I said starting to eat my pancakes. She was a good cook which sort of surprised me. Then again this was Yang, she constantly surprised me with the things she knew.

"No problem Blakey. Scarf that down so we can get ready for that date." Yang said. Was that today? What were we even doing? I coughed a little on my food and Ruby who hadn't said a word up till now snorted.

"You'll get used to Yangs schemes sooner or later. Ask Weiss, she knows first hand." Ruby said. I looked at Weiss who shrugged her shoulder.

"You get prepared for almost any thing after a while." That was...comforting? I finished the rest of my meal. Yang dragged me back up stairs to change into real clothes and once we were finished with that she brought us back down. I saw her grab a gym bag off the floor by the stair case but I didn't get a chance to see what was inside of it.

We went outside to see Weiss and Ruby in a sleek silver car, I assume it belongs to Weiss, and Weiss waved at Yang giving her a thumbs up. Yang grabbed my waist picking me up and sitting me on Bumblebee. After sitting down herself she cranked it up. We drove out with Weiss following us. Yang wouldn't tell me where we were going but after a while I noticed there were less houses and more trees. The air was humid, horrible for my hair, but it was nice to breath. I smelt...salt? After driving around for who knows how long Yang drove us up to a beach. It was empty and I could understand why, this was just the beginning of spring. It was that time of the year when the temperature could range from freezing to blistering.

"We're at a beach?" I asked her. Weiss and Ruby pulled up beside us. Yang was taking her shoes off, already digging her toes in the sand.

"Yep. I thought it would be a good idea to show you how fun a beach could be over those stuffy mountains." Yang said. She opened the storage compartment on her bike and reached for her gym bag.

"Yang its a little cold to go swimming and I didn't bring any clothes."

"I know. That's why I brought some. I figured you're about the same size as me though maybe a little smaller in the chest. I got a top from last year and I gave you some of my newer bottoms." She handed me a black and orange swim suit.

"The waters still cold."

"I talked to Weiss this morning about that, since I hadn't actually asked them if they wanted to do a double date. She agreed, of course, and she had an idea for the cold water. If we want to get in there is a certain type of medical dust that turns your body temperature up for a little while. Enough time to get in the water if our want. The choice is up to you though." Yang said. I grabbed the swim suit and smiled. I might get ankle deep in the water but that was about it. Though knowing Yang she would end up either splashing me or giving me a giant hug while sopping wet.

We all changed behind some trees we found along side of the road. It was a little awkward but not uncomfortable. Yangs clothes fit pretty well, I'm afraid her hips are a little bit bigger than mine so the bottoms were a little baggy. When we returned from a changing Weiss held a flask of some liquid, looking down in it I saw an orange syrupy concoction with the smell of fruit.

"This is the liquid version of the dust. It thought it might be easier to take since I know of two people who don't like swallowing pills." Weiss said looking at Ruby and Yang. I laughed at the unabashed look they had on their faces. Weiss took a sip and the handed it to me. I took a sip and passed it along. The liquid was in fact very syrupy and didn't taste of oranges like it's color. It tasted much more of peaches which confused me. A shudder ripped through my body. I was suddenly warm, really warm. I felt like I could walk through a snowstorm and be fine. Yang seemed to have the same effect as she handed it to Ruby.

"That's some good stuff Weiss. They should sell this over the counter." Yang said.

"Companies would if they weren't worried people would use it wrong." Weiss said. I would love to hear how someone could abuse this substance.

"How so?" I asked her.

"Well the drug could have many good uses. When it's bitterly cold it could be dispensed to people on the streets to warm them or give to people who have started getting hypothermia. It would heat the body sufficiently. But people can become immune to it, which means unless they have a semblance likes Yangs they are out of luck. Using it to frequently can lead to the person needing higher dosages to create the same effect. Besides it messes with the metabolism. So it's best not used often, though there are no bad side effects and using it every once and a while for recreational activities certainly won't hurt." Weiss said.

"Good to know. What about Yangs semblance?" I asked. Weiss had said something about Yangs semblance. I was curious about what her semblance was fully and what it could do.

"I've done a study on Yangs semblance. Her semblance with fire allows her to warm her body without the use of drugs. She could literally just think about it and warm herself. But it would become exhausting after to long. I packed enough medicine for all of us so Yang wouldn't tire herself before we finished the day." Weiss said. Oh. That was nice of her.

"Enough of that science stuff let's go play." Yang said grabbing my arm and pulling. She had a volleyball and though there were no nets we started a game of don't drop the ball.

We were in a diamond hitting the ball towards one another. We were playing till one of us got five points. Whenever you hit the ball towards someone and they dropped it you got a point. Weiss and I both had four points since it was relatively easy to get Ruby out. She was fast but her movements were to fast, it caused her to be jerky and miss the ball. Yang on the other hand could always hit the ball but she never caught anybody by surprise. Her movements were big. She made it easy to see who she was aiming for. She hit the ball towards me and with one quick hit at Ruby I won.

"Wooh! Cat like reflexes!" I said pumping my arms in the air. Weiss was consoling Ruby who had accidentally got hitten in the face by the ball. I sort of felt bad for that. Yang was smirking at me as she walked to me.

"Cat like reflexes huh?" She asked.

"Yep. I was on fire."

"You might be right about that." Yang said. She was walking closer towards me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. There was a mischievous look in her eyes. I backed up a little, that look spelt trouble.

"You said you're on fire. I think you need to cool down."

"Wait Yang what are you-!" I squealed as she picked me up carrying me bridal style.

"Yang don't you dare." I said hitting her. She was going to drop me.

"Oh don't worry Blakey I'm not doing anything." She said. She chuckled bouncing me in her arms as if she were going to drop me.

"Yang let me go." I squealed. I heard her chuckle.

"As you wish." Her hands dropped from where she was holding me. I tumbled towards the ground, with the water lessening my fall. I jumped up trying to rub the salt water from my eyes. Yang was laughing so hard her hands were on her knees. I could see tears in her eyes.

"Two can play at this game." I sweeped my arms at her hitting her face with water.

"Oh now you've done it Blakey." Yang sloshed water towards me but I evaded.

"Don't run away from me." Yang ran after me in the water. Causing more of it to slosh. She caught up with me quicker than I expected.

"Any last requests Ms. Belladonna?" Yang asked grabbing me in a hug from behind. I could feel her lift me up. I took a peak behind me to see Ruby walking as quietly as possible towards us. The look she was giving me told me to stall.

"A joke before I go?" I asked. I could feel Yang smirk.

"As you wish. What kind of fish chase mice?" Yang asked. Her grip on me loosened as I felt her laugh at her own joke.

"I don't know what kind?" Ruby was just a few steps away.

"A cat-fish." Of course. I giggled and all of sudden Yang jerked us backwards. Ruby had jumped onto Yangs back hooking herself around Yang.

"Rubbles? I've been betrayed!" Yang said pouting. She started staggering forward. I gave her a sky smile.

"Well when I see the oppur-tuna-ty." I said. She looked at me for a moment.

"That was one of the most beautiful things you've ever said to me. In fact I think I might cry." Yang said. She started sniffling over dramatically and I felt her hand on me loosen.

"Yang don't you-"

_Splash_

I got my whereabouts and was on my knees in the water. Ruby hopped off of Yang giving me a salute before finding Weiss. Yang held out her hand towards me, offering assistance. I grabbed it pulling her down to me. She landed beside me in a pile of shrieks and gasps. We looked at each other. Her hair was in a mess and water falling down her face. I bet I probably looked just like her. It didn't take long for us to start laughing at each other. Yang jumped on me splashing th both of us. We were wrestling around when Weiss got our attention.

"Yang we need to leave if we want to get their on time." Weiss yelled. She had towels in her hands and was waving them at us. Yang got up and put her hand out again offering to help me up. I took it for real this time and we walked back. Weiss gave us the towels. I started drying off.

"So where are we going next?" I asked. It was still pretty early in the afternoon and Weiss had hinted a going somewhere else.

"Somewhere cool. Trust me I think you'll like it." Yang said. We put on our clothes from this morning and without a word started driving down the beach. It only took about half an hour for me to see a boardwalk ahead. There were flashing lights and rides and I could faintly smell something deep fried when the wind hit me right. We pulled up below the boardwalk climbing up a flight of weather worn stairs to get there. It wasn't like any boardwalk I had been to before, though I had only been to two, this one was a carnival. With booths upon booths of games and cool attractions. Weiss had to practically force Ruby not to run off.

"So where do you guys want to start?" Yang asked. I could see the neon lights reflect in her eyes even though it was still bright outside.

"From the beginning." I said.

Yang smiled dragging us over to a game booth. A ring toss. I had no luck at the game. My rings would hit the bottles then bounce off. Yang I thought would be good at it, but she got frustrated and ended up breaking one of the bottles when she got to mad. Ruby ended up hitting the back wall each and every time. Though at one point a ring bounced off the wall and landed on a bottle, but if was only once. Weiss on the other hand. Weiss was amazing. She had precision and accuracy, her hand didn't shake and each time she threw a ring it landed exactly where she aimed for. She ended up finding every bottle she aimed for winning a prize, much to the surprise of the booth worker. Ruby picked out a little stuff wolf and snuggled it under her arm.

"Lets go over here." Yang said dragging us to the high strike mallet and bell game. We each to a swing. Weiss couldn't pick up the mallet, Ruby and I at least got a third of the way to the bell, but Yang beat us all. She hit the bell on the first try. She caused a group of people to applaud her and the worker to stare shocked. We walked away from the booth moving on, Yang had a smirk on her face as she wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Show off." I murmured.

"I don't hear you complaining though." Yang said. True. I squeezed her side letting a smile of my own grace my lips. I heard a beeping come from behind me. Yang and I stopped seeing Weiss look at her phone.

"I have to take this. I'll be back in a moment. You guys keep walking around I'll find you." Weiss said. Ruby walked beside us leaving Weiss to talk on the phone.

"Hey Rubbles are you hungry?" Yang asked. Ruby bounced with each step she took nodding her head.

"How about we hit a few of the food stands and get something to eat. Are you hungry Blake?" Yang asked me.

"I could use something to eat, sure."

"Yes!" Ruby squeaked. We went up the first stand, a cotton candy booth, and each got a cone. The floss melted in my mouth giving me the taste of some generic fruit flavor and a pile of sugar. The next stand was full of donuts. Some were covered in chocolate some sprinkles. I had my eye on a shiny glazed donut, plain bit delicious. Which I promptly ate. We ate funnel cakes and candy apples, and odd amounts of kettle corn. Normally I would be squeamish about eating so much sugar but I couldn't help but be dragged into it once I saw how Ruby's eyes lit up as she saw the sweets. It made you want to see why she loved them so much. Weiss came up as we were walking towards another stand, I think this one had cupcakes.

"Sorry for the interruption guys. What have I missed?" Weiss asked. She went to Ruby's side interlocking their arms.

"Nothing much. We've just been walking around, right Blake?" Yang asked elbowing me in the ribs.

"Right." I answered.

"I'm assuming you didn't feed her a boat load of sugar, did you?" Weiss asked. Her eyes were searching Yangs.

"Nope. Scouts honor I didn't." Yang said.

"Okay." Weiss said. She looked skeptical but dragged Ruby away to do who knows what.

"Why didn't you tell Weiss about the food?" I asked. Yang scratched the back of her neck giving me a bashful smile.

"Ruby has a tendency to eat sugary foods. She loves them, but if she eats enough of them she ends up crashing later. Like crashing from a caffeine high, she gets sugar rushes. If Weiss figured out she'd spoil her fun. Besides how can I not give her all that food when her eyes sparkle like that?" She asked.

"I noticed. It's liked she's seen someone she loved for the first time in years." I said.

"Yup. I can't say no to that face. Anyways. We've got a few more places to visit before the grand finally." Yang said grabbing my hand and pulling. Those places happened to be a water pistol shooting station, which we both lost at, though Yang more so than I. A bumper cars area, I don't know why that was here but I was glad, and the milk bottle game where you had to throw balls at the milk bottles to knock them down. I personally wasn't great at it but Yang was a natural. At one point she got into a competition with a guy beside her, they were seeing who could hit the most bottles. His date and myself watched as chests puffed and a battle brewed in the air. Though it ended in a tie. The competitors shook hands, maybe a little to hard, but all in the spirit of the game. It was at that point that it was suddenly getting a littler darker out.

"Come on Blake." Yang said running towards a line. I didn't have much time to think before we were shuffled into a cart on a ferries wheel. The seat swung a little causing me to feel antsy. I could see us slowly getting higher and farther away from the ground. I was getting a little dizzy and may be nauseous, I wonder if it had been a good idea to tell her i didn't like heights before hand.

"Y-yang?" I asked. She was looking at the people below. Every time I tried to look down I saw double.

"Isn't this cool Blakey the people look like ants." Yang said. I'm glad she was enjoying herself. Yang rocked the seat a little trying to get a better look. I jumped closer to her, my ears flattened on my head. Yang looked over at me.

"What is it Blake? Are you okay?" Yang asked me. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and drew me closer to her. That helped a little.

"I'm afraid of heights." I muttered. Yang was silent for a moment before bursting out into laughter. I dug my nails into her a little.

"Ouch okay Blake, okay. Sorry I just found it funny. We'll be down in a few minutes. Is there anything I can do to help you calm down?" She asked shifting towards me more. It caused the whole cart to move. I froze taking a deep breath.

"Q-quit moving. It causes the cart to shift and I just have the irrational fear of falling, just stay still and talk." I said. Talking usually seemed to help, if only to get my mind off of what was going on. I closed my eyes trying to not see how much higher we were off the ground.

"Sure. I'm not certain about what I should say, but when I was little I would take Ruby to these types of carnivals. She couldn't ride most of the rides but we would play games and eat the greasy fried food. Of course she didn't last very long since we were both kids and Ruby ate all the sugar. I could usually tell when she was going to crash since she would slow down. So when I recognized it happening I'd take her on a ferries wheel. It was one of the rides she could ride and she actually likes heights. She'd always fall asleep when we got to the top and she'd miss the view. That was one of the reasons I brought you on this ride. I wanted someone to finally share this view with." Yang said. She was quite for a moment and I was about to peek at her when she grabbed my hand.

"Blake look up." I looked around us and saw the sun setting on the horizon. The waves crashed against the beach and seagulls flew to shore. The sun was a flame, orange and yellow. It brought this largest feeling of warmth and peace. I saw dolphins flip out in the distance and fisheries bring their boats into the harbor. The view was spectacular, phenomenal, something I wish I could have captured in a drawing. I turned towards Yang. She was watching me with a light in her eyes.

"It's beautiful." I told her looking back at the sea. I could feel her gaze on me when she answered.

"Would it be incredibly cheesy of me to say 'Sure is' while staring at you like some dorky Rom com?"

"Yes, but it would be much appreciated."

"Then it sure is." She said. I laughed and grabbed her hand intertwining our fingers.

I was almost disappointed when the descent came. Sure I was glad to be getting closer to stable ground, but I also really wanted to see the sunset fade into dark. I guess there was a chance for that some other day. By the time we got down from the Ferris wheel Ruby and Weiss were waiting for us. Ruby looked dog tired and Weiss was holding her by the waist. From the look on Weiss's face she was livid.

"Yang how much sugar did you give her?" Weiss asked stomping her foot. Oh, Yang did say she had sugar crashes if she ate enough.

"Oh, you know, enough." Yang said. She scuffed her boot on the pier.

"Enough? I'm surprised she hasn't gone into a sugar induced coma. If she vomits you're going to clean it up." Weiss said dragging Ruby towards the stairs where our rides were. I looked at Yang who seemed to find amusement in that.

"What's so funny?" I asked her. She entwined our fingers and we started walking towards Bumblebee.

"I know for a fact she gave Ruby just as much sugar as I did. In fact she probably gave her more. Weiss can't say no to Ruby's pouty face." Yang chuckled before handing me a helmet. She picked me up putting me on Bumblebee. She started the engine making the familiar purr sound into the air. We started our ride back to her house. I think I was just about as tired as Ruby. My eyes kept fluttering shut and I finally nestled my head into Yangs back. It was some time later that we arrived back at her home and Yang scooped me up in her arms carrying me back to her room and into the bed. I needed all the sleep I could get before I met what was waiting for me tomorrow.

What awaits Blake tomorrow? A hint. They didn't use sunscreen on the beach. And who was on the other end of Weiss's phone call?


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys here is the next chapter, I was gonna publish it Sunday but you know how stuff goes. Here it is. Enjoy. Oh and just a note TELL ME WHAT TOU WANT TO SEE. YOU WITH THE FACE AND NAME. TELL ME. I've got stuffed planned but that's for the very very end of the story. I need stuff for now. Don't be afraid to tell me what you want. And now a note from ODST110

'Sup nerds! Enjoy this instead of school. Because this is definitely better' ODST110

I woke up in Yang's bed. My neck was stiff as I turned it towards her. She was still asleep and her hair was all over her face. Waking up more I noticed I was hot. Probably because of Yang. The girl was a living furnace. I watched as a piece of hair tickled her nose. Her faced scrunched and she huffed trying to unconsciously move the hair. I giggled watching her. After a few tries I moved the piece of her for her sticking it behind her ear. Moving my arm I could feel the skin stretch taught. It stung causing me to wince. On closer inspection my skin was red. Did I get sunburned yesterday? I touched my skin a little to roughly. I yelped feeling the skin move. Definitely sunburned. Yang most have heard my yelp because she started to stir. Her eyes flickered open, lilac orbs greeting me. She looked me up and down for a moment.

"Oh my gosh, you're a tomato." She laughed. She looked at my arms again smirking.

"You could help me and not laugh." I pouted at her. I tried to keep my moments to a minimum. It had been years since I had gotten sunburn. All I could remember from then was just staying in bed and trying to sleep it off.

"I'm sorry. Hold on and I'll get you something for it." Yang said grabbing my attention. She said hopping out of the bed and walking out of the room. She ruffled the covers making them rub against my body. Yang came back moments later with a bottle of green gloop and a towel.

"What's that?" I asked her

"Aloe Vera. It will help with the stinging and the heat. Hold up your legs." I took the cover off of me lifting my legs up. She placed the towel beneath them. "What are you going to do?" I asked and would have continued to ask more questions if it weren't for her smearing a glob of the gel on my legs. The relief was instantaneous. The gel was tingly and numbing.

"Feel any better?" She asked massaging it into my leg. I nodded and she continued up my leg only stopping when her hands met my shorts. She moved onto my next leg.

"I didn't know you got sunburned easily. I'll remember next time. Are you burned anywhere else?" She asked moving onto my arms.

"My stomach and back probably." I said. I removed the shirt I was wearing feeling my skin stretch and the material scratch against me. Yang looked at my back whistling when she saw it.

"Man, you weren't lying. You must get sunburned real easy. This might hurt for a second." Yang warned me. She slathered my back ignoring the bra area. After a slight sting the numbing affect to place and I sighed. This felt good.

"Next time I'll warn you where we are going so something like this won't happen. I sort of forgot about sunscreen."

"Please do. Wait, how come you're not burned?" I asked looking her up and down. She had her normal complexion, no hint of red except in her cheeks.

"My semblance protects me from stuff like that. I don't know how it works but it does. Probably because I literally can ignite into flames and not get burned. Sometimes I forget other people can't do that. Sorry about that." She said. She wiped her hand on the towel closing the bottle of Aloe Vera.

"It's fine. It's not like I'm that bad." I said. I was surprised she planned enough to remember a bathing suit. I would have sworn she would have used that opportunity for skinny dipping. I licked my lips after breathing out of my mouth. They were chapped. I must be really dehydrated. Thinking about it my mouth was a little dry.

"Stay here!" Yang said hopping up and running out the room. I waited patiently, I mean, where else was I going to go? She came back back with a glass of water and two ice pops in her hand. She handed me the cup of water but when I reached for an ice pop she pulled it back.

"No dessert till you finish you water." She said like a strict parent. Though the smirk on her face threw off the look a little.

"Yes ma'am." I gulped down the water finishing it in seconds. The water felt nice running down my throat, like rain falling onto parched soil. Yang sat down in front of me handing me a blue ice pop. I opened mine starting to eat it and besides me laughing every now and then because Yang was giving me lewd looks and gestures, it was quiet. I finished mine slurping up the liquid left in the little plastic tube. I looked over at Yang and laughed.

"What?" She asked me. She had already finished her red ice pop and it stained her lips, she looked like she was wearing bad lip stick.

"Your lips. They are really red."

"Yours to. Stick out your tongue." She said sticking out hers. Her tongue was dyed worse than her lips. Sticking out mine I could see the blue on it. I laughed, we looked like idiots. Yang sat closer to me with a snarky grin on her face.

"Want to make purple?" She purred. I threw the nearest pillow at her but hissed when it caused my skin to move. Yang stopped laughing immediately.

"Do you want a fan or an ice pack or something?" She asked.

"A fan would be nice, if you would." Yang went and got me a fan. After setting it up she went to sit beside me but her phone started beeping.

"Did you have an alarm set?" I asked.

"Nope it's a text." She looked at the text.

"Looks like Pyrrha wants to know when you'll be ready to come in. She wants to take measurements and she has a few designs she wants you to put on." Yang said siting down beside me.

"That was fast."

"Yep, I'll tell her it will be a few days. Until you can move without your skin bothering you." She said typing it out on her phone.

"Great, thanks Yang."

"Until then..." She threw her phone towards the end of the bed.

"Let's watch tv! There's a new series on Netflix that I really want to see. Let's watch it." Yang grabbed her laptop putting it on her lap. I leaned my head on her shoulder hearing the machine boot up. I was suddenly glad I got sunburned.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys redfootblue here. Got a new chapter for you. Lots of fluff and drama. Next chapter should be a bunch of fluff. I'm thinking about doing a Halloween chapter. And then thanksgiving and the works, sorry if you're not American and thanksgiving means nothing to you. Thanks to ODST110 for helping me edit. Check 'em out!

"It's your first day Blake! Your first! Come take a picture with me." Yang said dragging me towards the front of theany building of the fashion company.

"Yang we're going to be late if you don't stop." I warned her. She looked at me with big pouty lavender eyes. I sighed wrapping my arm around her waist and smiling for the picture. A selfie of course. I heard the click of the camera.

"Can we go in now?" I asked. She giggled pulling me through the doors and back inside the building. It was rather cool inside and I must not have been the only one to notice since Jaune had on a thick sweater. He waved at us but Yang ignored him going through the double doors. The stage was as beautiful as usual with bright lights and a bustle of people running around. Pyrrha was speaking to Ruby looking over notes but Ruby rushed over seeing us.

"Are you ready Blake? Pyrrha has some awesome designs already done. We just need to hem them up and take measurements. You'll be walking the stage in no time." Ruby said. I felt as much enthusiasm come off of her as her sister. Ruby dragged me over to Pyrrha who still had designs in her hands. Though they had the same feel as the ones before it didn't have the same look. They looked like they were made for a different line. Pyrrha looked up from her notes when she saw me.

"You're here. Great, let's get you back stage. We need your measurements and some legal paperwork signed. Shall we?" Pyrrha asked as she started leading me away. I waved towards Yang who seemed to also be getting dragged by Ruby.

Pyrrha brought me backstage again into a room full of cloths and sewing machines. I saw tables with lights and designs spread across. The room was textured. It had so many items to catch your eye to say the least. Sparkles and silk, shiny fabrics and lace. It was beautiful and all of it was just on rolls waiting to be pulled out. Pyrrha tapped my shoulder breaking me out of my revere.

"Sorry. Can I get you to remove your clothes. Not all of them just the first layers. I need a tight measurement for some of the pieces I've planned." She said. I started taking them off. I thought it would have felt awkward but the way she was acting so casual helped to relax me. This was her line of work. I bet she's seen more skin than most people have in their life. She took a surprisingly large amount of measurements then wrote them down in her notes.

"You can put your clothes back on, here's the paperwork." She said handing me a clipboard. While I was reading and signing the contract she started to fix an outfit that was displayed on one of the plastic models.

"Thanks." I started working on the surprisingly large amount of paperwork. Making a signature here and an initial here. Unlike most people I actually read through contracts which meant I had finally finished signing around two hours later. When I handed the papers to Pyrrha,she looked like she was putting the finishing touches on a beautiful dress. The fabric looked like it was some sort of silk. Every time she moved the fabric seemed to roll and flow like smoke from a cigarette.

"All done? That's great. If you'll change into this I'll be out in the audience. You remember the way to the stage?" She asked me. I nodded my head.

"Great I'll see you shortly." She started to leave but I grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry is there something wrong?" She asked. There was, a rather important detail that I needed to know, or rather two important details.

"Yes, two things actually."

"Those being?"

"Firstly my ears. What exactly do you want me to do with them. Should I keep the bow or ditch it?" I asked, I felt a blush warm my cheeks. Pyrrha smiled kindly at me.

"Velvet usually displays her ears proudly but it's all up to you. Rest assured nobody's going to say anything either way you decide." That was a relief.

"Okay." She gave me a curious glance.

"What was the second?" She asked me. There was the truly embarrassing one. My feet scuffed the ground.

"How am I supposed to walk on the stage. I've never done this type of thing before and there wasn't exactly a written manual I could read on how to walk on a stage." I murmured. While I was expecting her to answer me briefly, or to scoff at my worries, she laughed. Much to my further embarrassment. Seeing my hurt expression she stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me to laugh, but there's no guide line. It's whatever feels right. I can give you some pointers, and I'm sure Yang would love to help you as well, but you really just have to find your stage presence and how you feel in the clothes. For this set of clothes we were thinking mysterious. Airy, foggy, like your nothing more than an apparition made from smoke. Be mysterious."

"Mysterious. Got it. Anything else I should know?" I asked. I could do mysterious. Mysterious wasn't hard. I'd just draw from a character in one of my novels. Easy peasy.

"Remember to have fun. One of the best things about modeling is you get to show off and be yourself. So don't worry about anything. Okay?"

"Okay." Giving me a polite smile she left me to change. I picked up the dress looking at it again. It was thigh length and soft. The fabric felt as if it were going to slip out of my hand. I undressed slipping the black cloth over my head and shimmying it down my body. I reached for the zipper but couldn't find quite get it.

"Need a hand?" Yang's voice spoke from behind me.

"Hmm I don't know if I want help from a peeping Tom." I heard a chuckle come from her as she put her hands on my shoulder. I could hear the click of the zipper as it sees its way up my back and the heat from Yang's hand. After pulling it up fully she kissed the back of my neck before twirling me around.

"Beautiful." She said looking me up and down.

"I know, the dress is gorgeous."

"Not what I was referring to, but okay." I blushed unconsciously. Looking at her I noticed Yang was in her normal clothes and while not a disappointment, not by far because she looked perfect in anything, I was expecting her in a dress or something.

"Where's your clothes?" I asked her.

"Ruby's doing some final touch ups. So I'll put them on when she's done. Are you gonna do your own makeup?" She asked me. Ignoring the urge to just look into Yang's eyes, as it was so tempting to just drown in them, I noticed she was wearing make up. Porsche and yellow flecks of gold flickered in her lashes complimented by her eyeshadow and the peach orange color of her lips.

"I wasn't told I had to wear makeup." Yang tsked grabbing my hand and pulling me into another room that was down the hall from the stage.

"Well, we will just have to fix that right now." Makeup stations were situated in the room and she sat me down in front of one, swirling my chair away from the mirror she grabbed different tools.

"Close your eyes." Yang said with a grin.

"How cliche." After a small pout I gave in. Her hands went to work going over my eyes ever so carefully, as if she were just barely touching me, brushes tickled my chin, and tubes of gloss went onto my lips.

"Pucker." Yang said and I did but was startled when I felt another pair of lips brush against mine.

"Sorry, you made a cute face." I felt the blood rush towards my cheeks.

"If you keep blushing like that I might have to take some of the makeup off of you." Yang said. I scoffed at her. She flipped me back around towards the mirror and I stood up to look at myself. I know I'd sound incredibly self centered when I say I'm gorgeous, but I'm gorgeous. Yang highlighted my Amber eyes with a gold eyeliner and accented the darkness of my outfit with dark eyeshadow. My eyelashes fluttered against my face and tinted gloss covered my lips, though it seemed to have mixed slightly with Yang's peach color.

"Thank you Yang, it looks great." I said turning towards her and grabbing her hand.

"No problem. I'm something of a makeup wizard. Now you should get out on that stage, you'll probably be needed in about five minutes," Yang said looking at her watch. Just then I heard someone in the hallway yelling for the models. I rushed out of the room following the bunny faunus, Velvet, who seemed to already be in her clothes. I followed her till we were in the wings of the stage waiting to be called on. She smiled seeing me. I had left my ears out and her smile was reassuring. She got called onto the stage wearing the same earth motif garments from before.

She stood on stage for a while and one of the crew in the wing told me to join her. I took a deep breath and started walking onto the stage. The lights were rather bright. I couldn't really see anyone in particular, just shadows. Throwing on my best mysterious look I strutted down towards the end of the stage were Velvet was coming up from. I faltered as I walked and hearing a beat of music I followed it. Getting closer to the end of the stage I felt some form of nervousness. Though it was probably from the job itself I could finally see some of the people in the audience, Pyrrha and Jaune among the few who I knew. Walking under the light grid i heard a creak.

Ignoring the noise I continued to walk down the stage finally reaching the end. I turned around on the runway watching as Yang walked on stage in the same orange dress I had seen her wear effortlessly from before. She was still absolutely stunning. Seeing my gaze she gave me a sultry wink causing me to stumble as I walked. I heard another creak this time above Yang. Looking up I was blinded by the lights hanging from the grid, but even with the lights I noticed a figure just above the spot where Yang was about to walk. I stopped in place seeing the shadowed figure move. Yang gave me a worried glance stopping in her tracks. The music stopped in the middle of the track. The fine hairs on my neck bristled. With another creak the shadow figure dropped a light from the grid directly down towards Yang. Around me people screamed and before I knew what I was doing I pounced on Yang. The light clipped me in the head but we fell safely to the ground.

"Yang? Yang are you okay?" I asked her. She looked dazed up under me. Her eyes widened for the briefest of seconds before she sat up drawing me into a hug.

"You just saved me." She said hands entwining in my hair.

"Yeah I did, but are you alright?" I asked her. I heard Pyrrha yelling instructions in the background.

"I'm fine Blake. Thank you." Yang pulled back from our hug to give me a big smile. I smiled back at her. Her face twitched in shock for a moment.

"You're bleeding." Yang said pulling her hand away from my head. There was blood on her hands. I reached towards my head feeling my hands becoming slick.

"Would you look at that. I should take the dress off before I get blood on it." I couldn't feel any pain as of yet, though that might be because of the adrenaline pumping through my blood.

"Forget the dress, you're hurt. Pyrrha, call an ambulance!" Yang yelled pulling me up off the floor. I shook my head at Pyrrha who had just taken out her phone. I felt blood gush onto my hands again. Note to self don't shake head.

"I'm sure we can drive to the hospital. It's really not that bad." I told Pyrrha. Yang looked at me in disbelief. I gave her a begging look and she finally relented.

"At least call Weiss so she can get ready at the hospital?" Yang asked. With a look at me Pyrrha nodded. Yang walked me over to the bathroom pulling out loads of paper towels and pushing them onto my head.

"Are you sure you're okay Blake?" Still putting pressure on my head Yang walked me out towards the parking lot. Ruby was in her car waiting. Was there some sister telepathy I didn't know about?

"I'm fine. Shouldn't you be worrying about yourself? Someone tried to kill you." Yang thought about it for a moment but shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not like they succeeded, and it's not something new." She said. Ruby's eyes flicked toward me in her rearview mirror. Not something new?

"What do you mean not something new?" Has she had multiple threats one her life?

"Well boxing has left me with some not so friendly rivals, as well as upset fans. Plus there have been some instances were my dad's line of work has called complications, but don't worry. Everything's fine." She looked up at Ruby. They shared a glance that was almost secretive in nature. Was there something they weren't telling me, and if so why?

"Yang what do you-"

"We're here!" Ruby said stopping in front of the hospital. Weiss was outside waiting for us with a wheelchair. Ruby zipped out opening my door and Yang started to help me out.

"I'm perfectly fine is no reason to fuss like this." I said standing up. I was going to bypass the wheelchair, but Weiss gave me a steely glance that stopped me in my tracks.

"Blake Belladonna you get in this wheelchair or I'll have Yang carry you in. We don't know the extent of your injury yet. Besides your head is still bleeding." She was right. I could see blood on Pyrrha's dress, which was probably ruined now.

"But Weiss-"

"Don't test me Belladonna." Weiss said patting the wheelchair. I sighed but relented on sitting down. I wasn't afraid of her threat, more so that I just didn't want to make her mad. She had a commanding voice that was meant to be followed, and though I didn't necessarily want to follow, the alternative was Yang carrying me in. There is no way I'm gonna draw attention to myself like that.

"Good choice." Weiss said primly bringing me in. Apparently I was in the express lane since we zipped past the waiting area and went straight to a room. Yang stayed outside of our door, as if guarding, while we entered. Weiss had me hop up onto a table while she looked at my head. Her fingers carefully prodded around the wounded area.

"Tell me when it starts hurting too much." She said as she was getting closer to the wound. She was going by centimeters at a time, but I soon felt her reach a tender area.

"Weiss it hurts there." She wrote that down on a clipboard. Grabbing a sterile cloth she held it to my head.

"The area is starting to swell, which is a good thing. I'd like to get an X-ray of your head to make sure you don't have a concussion or skull damage. You'll need a few stitches," She started rooting through her drawers pulling out the necessary tools.

"Would your prefer to leave the area unshaved? I'm skilled enough to do that if you'd like." Weiss said.

"If you would." Weiss started to work, giving me a shot to numb the pain I felt small tugs on my skin where she pulled the stitches. It was rather silent in between us. Not necessarily out of awkwardness, but rather having nothing to say. When she finally finished we restarted speaking.

"We'll do a few quick scans and you'll be out of here. Any questions or concerns?" She asked me. I stood up from the table.

"Will you be honest with me if I ask a question?" I asked her. She stared into my eyes pointedly searching for who knows what. Weiss was smart. If anybody knew anything about Yang's death threats it would be Weiss, and from the look in her eyes I know she could tell I wasn't going to ask about myself.

"To the best of my abilities, of course Blake."

"Whose after Yang?" I asked her. I searched her eyes and saw the briefest flicker of amusement.

"The exact people were lost a long time ago. You've got a few riff raff hooligans. People who don't like her. People she's ticked off. Trouble makers who see her as the final boss in some twisted video game in their heads. A few old college friends and sometimes other fashion companies. It depends." What? Therewas that many people? Weiss, meeting my hesitation, tried to comfort me.

"Not to worry though. She's a well protected and well armed girl. The attacks are few and far in between, and with her father's police business she's always kept safe." Weiss reassured.

"Though that's part of the problem." Weiss murmured under her breath.

"What?"

"It's nothing to worry about. Go see Yang outside while I write you a prescription and then we'll get that scan done." I walked outside of the room to see Yang on the phone. She didn't seem to notice me when I walked up to her. I heard the smallest amount of her conversation.

"You sure it's them? Not some fashion industry who's trying to scare me away from my current place?" She asked the person on the other end of her phone.

"Yes I know that company stopped a while back." What company?

"That's not what I'm trying to say."

"Listen I just want you to make sure first."

"I know about your intel it's-" she started to get mad. I could hear the person on the other ends voice start to rise.

"Hey don't cut me off I was-" I saw her shoulders rise and fall in a silent sigh. Who was she arguing with?

"Never mind. We'll talk later." With that she hung up muttering under her breath.

"Are you okay Yang?" I asked. She jumped around but upon seeing me she smiled.

"Fine. I was talking to my dad about the accident today. He's gonna look into it." Yang said giving me a reassuring smile.

"That's good." Yang took a peek at the back of my head.

"You've got stitches, but at least the injury doesn't look big. What did Weiss say?" She asked me. She sat down in one of the plastic lined chairs tapping the seat next to her.

"Nothing much but she wants to get a few x-rays and scans to make sure nothing's wrong, honestly I can't really feel any of the pain." I watched her hand rub circles on the chair arm. Was she nervous? I took in her body language and appearance. She seemed relaxed, her eyes were clear and undilated, and besides her hand she didn't seem to have any tics. Maybe not nervous then, just rather active maybe she had some adrenaline pumping still. Yang broke me from my apparent staring with a cluck of the tongue and a cheeky smile that could mean only one thing, a horrible pun.

"You're sort of dozing off there Blake. Instead of x-rays Weiss might want to give you a cat scan." Weiss cleared her throat behind use while I groaned.

"Yang if you say anymore of those horrible jokes I'm going to kick you out for destroying the peace of my patients."

"Hey Blake enjoys my jokes, don't ya Blake?" Yang asked me with another puppy dog pout.

"Of course I do Yang." Yang beamed at me swooping in for a peck on the cheek.

"If you are finished with that I'll take Blake back for a few x-rays." Weiss said. I folllowed her back to a room and she took shots of my head. After giving me the all clear and saying I don't have a concussion she sent me back to Yang with a bottle of medication.

"Alright Yang you know the signs of concussions and what to do if her stitches stet bleeding. Don't be afraid to call me. See you later guys. Feel better Blake." Weiss said walking us out of the hospital. Someone had dropped off Yang's motorcycle and after putting me on, we skipped the helmet for obvious reasons, she cranked it up taking off when we made it back to her house she carried me in Bridal style up to her room. Flopping on the bed beside me I curled up into her.

"Yang?"

"Yes Blakey?" Her hands started to run through my hair ignoring the stitches.

"Who's after you and why?" I asked her. She stopped her rubbing for a second, and I was worried I had angered her.

"It's a long story, one best saved for another day. Besides we aren't quite certain yet. I'll tell you, just not today. Another time." Yang said. While most people usually said that to drop the subject it sounded as if Yang meant what she said. I dropped it at that trusting her enough to tell the truth.

"Yang?"

"Yes Blakey?"

"I'm bored." Her body shaked in laughter. It resounded in her room. She grabbed a remote from the bedside table opening a hidden compartment in the wall where a tv was stored.

"Okay then. We can just watch Netflix and cuddle. I think there's a new movie on that you'd like." She pulled up her Netflix account and I snuggled in closer to her. Her hands ran soothing circle in my hair again. I felt like a cloud had gone over us. Like we had just by passed a storm. Curling up with the blonde made me see the sunlight in any storm.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

IMPORTANT SO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT'S HAPPENING IT'S EASY I PROMISE So I wanted to give you guys a Halloween special and thanksgiving and all that good stuff. So in order to do that we're gonna say the last chapter happened in October. So that makes all of this stuff happening around our real life time. How fun! I'll try to make the story work like that from now on. Short fluffy chapter with a hint of importance. Netflix Netflix and Netflix. Next chapter's gonna be fluffy too. From your favourite shoe redfootblue.

-

"You're telling me you've never see the x- files." Yang deadpanned. We had been arguing of over ten minutes on what to watch. We finally narrowed it down, but Yang was being insistent on a show she thought I would love. I wasn't so certain. I have never liked investigation shows before, though I haven't watched many.

"You're telling me you've never seen Legally Blonde?" I countered.

"Never, but that's just a movie. This show went on forever. It's a sci-fi classic tv show."

"That's my point, a movie would be quicker to watch."

"But we're supposed to be relaxing. Relaxing takes time." I was going to make a rebuttal to her when we heard, and felt, a rather hard knock on the floor. Weiss' voice came through from down below.

"Yang I swear if you make Blake break her stitches I'm going to get Velvet and Ruby to talk to you...together!" Weiss yelled. I watched Yang pale slightly before laughing Weiss off. Though her laugh seemed uneasy.

"What's so bad about Velvet and Ruby together?" I asked.

"Have you noticed Ruby's puppy dog eyes? It's a monster. She gets whatever she wants with them, and Velvet does this thing were if she want something done she lowers her ears just a little and pouts. Pray that you never see those two faces disappointed in you Blake. The horror is unimaginable." Yang shuddered. She seemed to speak from experience and I laughed at the way she fake fainted onto her pillows.

"I'll make you a deal if you're so afraid of them. I'll watch a few episodes of your show if you watch my movie."

"Hmm, an offer I can't resist." Yang joked. I grabbed her remote turning on episode one of her show.

"Then it's a deal, but we're only watching two episodes." She huffed when I gave her a sly look. Nonetheless her arm wrapped around my waist as the first episode started.

After watching all the way to the end credits I paused the video.

"Wow." That was sort of amazing.

"Hell yeah wow! That's just episode one. Wait till you get to episode eight. It's my favorite. It starts off in-" I put my hand over her mouth. Yang's eyes widened.

"Don't ruin it for me. I won't forgive you." She stuck her hands up in surrender as I glared at her.

"Okay okay. I won't give anything away, but you aren't even the least bit curious about anything so far?" She asked me. Her eyebrows rose and fell in a lewd manner. If her hands weren't up in surrender I feel like she would be making an obscene gesture.

"It's episode one, but..." Scully and Mulder did have a weird chemistry together, and if Yang was hinting at what I thought she was the main character might get together.

"But?" She had a snarky lopsided grin on her face.

"I'm not going to say anything if you don't quit looking at me like that." I crossed my arms turning away from her.

"Aww Blakey don't be that way. I'm sorry. I promise I'm not smiling." She said. Though without even looking I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yes you are." I pouted.

"Okay I am, but I can't help it. Please Blakey?" I had my eyes closed but I could feel Yang's face by mine, her eyelashes were tickling my cheeks. Peeking I could see her own version of a pout. Why was she worried about Velvet and Ruby when the real source of danger was right in front of me.

"Fine. I'm just a bit interested in whether the two main characters form a romantic relationship. I can just see the competition in between them forming, and often those feelings can turn into something rather close to fondness." Her eyes squinted at me, and her lip poked out.

"If you're asking whether they boned you're just going to have to watch and wait. I'm not gonna ruin anything for you."

"Then why did you make me ask?"

"It was an experiment. I wanted to hear how you'd ask if they get together, sort of hoping you'd blush, but you did it boringly." Yang's disappointment was palpable. While I should have been mad, I wasn't really. She did look pretty disappointed.

"I'm going to ignore your teasing and go to the next episode miss scientist." I flicked on the next episode. It was five episodes into the show later when I finally remembered that we were supposed to watch Legally Blonde too.

"You've tricked me." I said burrowing my face into her chest. I heard chuckle while she patted my back.

"I didn't. You're the one holding the remote."

"But it just starts playing the next episode after a few seconds. I don't get enough time to think about the episode before it moves on to the next." Curse that function. I wouldn't be surprised if that was a trap to make watchers binge view a show until the end. How many people call in sick when they really are just watching all the seasons to their favorite show?

"Well that's not my fault. Blame Netflix." I flicked through movies finding mine.

"You're going to watch this." I said, just as I went to press play she grabbed the remote from me holding it above her head.

"Yang!"

"Oh calm down. We're gonna watch your movie, but you need to take that pain medication Weiss gave you." I looked at the time. It was getting late, and actually noticing my head it did hurt just a little if I thought about it. I could feel the blood pump in the area.

"Fine, fine." Yang handed me a water bottle while I took the bottle I had placed earlier on the nightstand. Picking out a tablet I swallowed the pill snuggling back into her.

"Done." I said. Yang patted my back.

"Great now hush I'm turning on your movie." I huffed watching the rotating circle on the screen. Yang was quiet throughout the movie until we got to the party scene, and the playboy bunny costume. Yang paused the movie tapping on my shoulder.

"Yes Yang?" I asked looking up at her. She looked rather shy which was funny to watch.

"I forgot to tell you earlier this month that Pyrrha does a Halloween party with some of the other fashion companies. It's sort of a competition between who can make the best costumes. She told me to ask you to come. You don't have to, of course. But you know her pretty well now, and you've worn some of the clothes she's designed for you. All of our coworkers are going to be there. Weiss and Ruby will be going there too . Pyrrha has costumes almost ready for everyone and she has one for you if you'd like to come. You don't even have to wear the costume if you don't want to. It's just an invitation-"

"Yang, I'd love to go. Tell her I'd be honored to wear her costume." She looked so relieved I smiled wide at her.

"That's great! I really wanted you to come with me." She seemed to relax around me.

"Did you really forget or did you just conveniently forget?" I asked her.

"Well..." Yang scratched the back of her neck.

"I know that sometimes faunus have problems during Halloween. Practical jokes that aren't very nice,costumes made of their type, and sometimes even hate crimes. I didn't know how you'd feel about this. I didn't want to be insensitive." I rolled my eyes.

"Sometimes you're just too thoughtful. It's been years since the last big hate crime on faunus during Halloween. Sure there's still discrimination, but it's not too terrible. Most people don't have the guts. The costumes can be a bit annoying, but imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, right? Besides, I'm not afraid of a few practical jokers. I can take care of myself." I'm not even really concerned about practical jokes. They're mostly done by teenagers who get frightened if you yell, or give them a little hint of teeth. The latter more animalistic than I like, but it works wonders.

"I know you can. You're strong." She grinned down at me. That half smile that put butterflies in my stomach.

"Good. Now that we've gotten that out of the way. Put the movie back on. I'm not letting you get out of this." I said. Yang laughed kissing my forehead and pressing play. I tried watching the rest of the movie with her, but the pain medication started to kick in and my eyelids fluttered shut. Yang woke me back up at the end of the movie.

"Blake let's sit you up for a second." Yang whispered to me. She moved my legs up under the blanket ignoring my day clothes.

"I didn't take off my shoes." I mumbled. I couldn't keep my eyes open very well, but I did long enough to see her smirk.

"I took them off don't worry. You can go back to sleep now."

"Okay. Where's my good night kiss?" Yang laughed. My eyes closed as she leaned over kissing my nose.

"Go to sleep Blake."

"Kay. . ." I laid back over feeling Yang curl in beside me. Once her arms wrapped around me I drifted back off to sleep.

^^^  
>So much stuff is happening in the next month, it's gonna be awesome. RWBY volume 3 on the 24th, Halo 5 on the 27th, Halloween at the end of the month, and then Extra Life 2015 on the 7th of November. Get pumped, and i hope ya liked the chapter! :)<br>-ODST110


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! It's you favorite shoe redfootblue here with another chapter for you. In the spirit of Halloween I've got a few tricks for you, and I AM doing a Halloween chapter on the night of Halloween. So be ready for that. Can't think of anything else that's important so that's that (until I reminded her -ODST110). ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY CHAPTER! Thanks everyone who has followed the story so far, and for those who've just started, I appreciate all of the reviews and follows. We're almost at 100! I can't wait to see where this goes, and the end creation. Thanks to ODST110 and have fun reading! So without further ado Chapter 12.

"Blake what do you want to do today?" Yang asked me. We were laying down in her bed relaxing. We woke up about an hour ago, but I was too warm and lazy to move.

"I don't know. Is there anything you want to do?" Her finger, which had been twirling a lock of her hair, froze and I saw a wild gleam in her eyes.

"How do you feel about video games?" She asked me. I hadn't really played many videos games besides the classics I suppose, Mario and Kirby, Tetris and Zelda, if those count. My favorite being Mario Kart though, that game is almost as good as reading.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" I asked. She smirked. The kind of smirk that said I was about to go for a wild ride.

Yang brought me to a room down the hall from hers. I had never noticed it before, but now I wondered how I didn't. The door was painted a dark black and upon opening it I stood flabbergasted. In front of me was a room covered in video games. The walls were lined with bookshelves filled with cartridges, jackets, and old consoles. Some of the consoles I didn't even know the brand of. The wall facing me held a six monitor desktop complete with two keyboards, two mouses, four controllers, and four sets of headphones. To the left of that was a large flat screen TV set up with some console, an Xbox maybe.

"Wow."

"Yep. Welcome to 'The Lair'. This is where Ruby and I games. We're a bit fanatical about games. Our dad enjoys them too, and even Weiss comes up here every now and then. Although, she mostly plays role playing games." I walked fully into the room and Yang closed the door behind us. On the back of the door were more sets of headphones. Looking closer I could see they seemed to be personalized. Every set was a different color and they had names engraved on them. Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Coco, and even Velvet who had a special kind made for Faunus.

"You looking at the headphones? Everybody who comes in here and plays on the regular gets a pair of headphones. Ruby designs the look and then we have them specially made. We'll get you a pair too but for now use Velvets." Yang said hanging me Velvets. Velvets headphones were in shades of brown and pink. Any metallic parts were a shiny gold color.

"Thanks." Yang walked over to her seat turning on the computer and the many monitors before pointing to the rolling chair besides her.

"So what game are we playing exactly?" I asked.

"Oh you'll see." Yang pulled up a game file called Five Night's At Freddy's. I felt like I've heard of it before.

"Put your headphones on and plug in before we start. Turn the volume to a comfortable level too; don't want you hurting your ears." Yang said. I plugged the headphones putting them carefully over my stitches. I gave her a thumbs up. With that Yang started the game.

The title screen popped up with a static ridden starting page. I saw a freaky teddy bear in the background staring as if it were watching us. Clicking play we were immediately thrown into a dark barely lit room. Yang clicked around showing me all the movements and what I could do before handing me the mouse, just as she did a telephone beeped.

"Where's the phone at? Do I answer it?" I asked her.

"No, just listen." The person on the other end of the phone started to leave a message. The man started off pretty normal welcoming me to the job, telling me good luck and all that until it turned a little dark.

_"Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." _The man on the phone read. Apparently I only had to last each night till six AM.

"What?" I looked over at Yang who was taking obvious pleasure in my confusion.

"Keep listening." The Phone guy went on to speak about how the animatronics, not teddy bears like I thought, moved around at night. **Moved**. While he downplayed the seriousness of robots moving around with minds of their own I thought about all the fiction novels I read that told me that was a bad idea. The phone guy started to speak about my safety and then I peeled up.

"_They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death." _What a great mental image, so this was turning out to be a horror game. After briefly finishing and wishing me luck the phone clicked off leaving me alone. I looked over at Yang who was watching the screen intently.

"So the point of the game is to not get caught by the animatronics that want to stuff me in a suit?" I asked Yang. She looked at me from the corner of her eyes.

"Pretty much, but you make it sound easier than it actually is." Easier than it is? You close doors on ugly bears. Sounds pretty simple. I clicked on the doors and lights testing them out. The doors sucked down the power quickly and the camera did so as well. I flicked through the camera lens seeing all the animatronics. How many were there again? Was there one missing? The music in my ear suddenly got louder and I flipped the cameras off closing the doors.

"There's nothing there yet, you'll use up all your power if you aren't careful." Yang warned me. I opened the doors. Nobody seemed to be there yet. The clock read 3 AM. Maybe I would get lucky and not see one of the animatronics this round. Hearing the music stop for a moment I flicked on the right hallway lights. Maybe the animatronics went back since it was so close till day break? Not seeing anything in the right I flicked to the left.

"HOLY HELL!" I yelled seeing an animatronic smile at me in the left hall. Yang cackled beside me while I scrambled to close the door. Getting it closed I calmed down my heart. I could see it beat from the rise and fall of my shirt. The bell ran signify the end of night one.

"Do they just show up without warning?" I asked.

"Yep, you're taking it better than I thought you would. Weiss went into a lecture about how it's rude to not knock before entering a room."

"Wait Weiss has played this?"

"Oh yeah. After I explained to her it's a strategy based game she was all over it. She finished it pretty quick, though she hasn't finished the whole series."

"There's a series of these?"

"Yep, but we're only playing this first one. Get ready for night two." Yang said pointing back to the screen. A new day started and the phone rang again. I waited for the Phone Guy's message.

"_Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know._.." He continued to speak, but I ignored him.

"Just how many animatronics are there? Wait, where did they go?" I asked flipping back through the cameras. I'd already lost two and I'm not even two hours through the second night.

"Let's see we have Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Golden Freddy. That's just all of them in this game. Check your camera's." Yang said pointing to the screen. I flicked on the cameras.

"Where'd the duck go? Where'd the bear go? Oh no, is the music louder to you?" I went through all the cameras. My battery started to drain. How was I only two hours into the night with a fifty percent battery? Make that three hours. I checked the cameras and lights compulsively. Getting down to 5 am with ten percent battery left.

"Are they not going to try and get me?" I asked Yang. I flipped through the cameras again watching my battery dwindle down. There was one lone bunny in the hallway to my left. I watched him on the camera daring him to move.

"I wouldn't waste battery if I were you. You'll end up without power." Just as she said that my power flicked off.

"Oh hell." I muttered. Yang giggled watching me. A pair of animatronic eyes blinked to life in the left hallway.

"Yang what do I do?!" I asked. I frantically clicked on the door button. It wasn't working.

"You did this to yourself. You'll just have to die. It's Game Over for you Blake." Yang said. But before the animatronic could slam me into a suit the bell rang signifying the end of the day. I looked over at Yang victorious. There was a hint of disbelief in her eyes.

"You're extremely lucky. Every think of playing the lottery?" Yang joked at me. I punched her shoulder.

"Shut up, meany." I looked back towards the screen.

At the start of night three the Phone Guy started speaking again. I ignored him and was peered at my cameras. Looking around I noticed the animatronics were already missing. Where are they? The night literally just started. The Phone Guy finished speaking and I leaned forward in my seat. I flicked on the side door lights making sure they weren't there yet. They weren't but the music suddenly got louder. Where were they? Hearing a walking noise I flipped on the cameras. Some of them were in place. Some were stopped in the middle of walking away from their post. I think i'm missing one. I flipped to the last camera I hadn't checked.

"HOLY SHIT!" Just as the crusty and metallic face of the animatronic popped up I felt a tap on my back. I hissed jumping out of my seat and into Yang's. My heart pounded in my chest and I gulped large lung fulls of air. Yanking the headphones off I could hear Yang cackling beside me, and two more higher pitched giggles. I looked around seeing Ruby doubled over wheezing, and Weiss, who while trying not to laugh, started snorting.

"That's not funny! I almost peed." I huffed. Though I couldn't stop myself from starting to laugh. It was pretty funny if you thought about it, and I should have known better than to play scary games with Yang.

"Oh Blakey, the look on your face was priceless." Yang said wiping tears from her eyes. Ruby nodded agreeing with Yang and I looked at Weiss who seemed to be the only one composed out of all of us.

"Weiss, you betrayed me!"

"I didn't. I had no part in the actual scaring. I just came because Ruby said we were going to play a game." Weiss said. The conspiring sisters finally seemed to stop laughing.

"You got me. Now what?" I asked Yang. She pointed over to Ruby who was hooking up a console to the TV.

"Since we scared you I thought I'd let you pick a game." Yang said. I smiled brightly; this was my time to shine.

"Do you have Mario Kart?"

Halo 5: Guardians campaign 8.5 out of 10 for me. I was going to give a 7.5 or an 8, but one character is a cinnamon roll too pure for this galaxy and is my new favorite halo character. Other than that nothing has really changed, my Vytal Festival Posters got lost in the mail but Rooster Teeth the awesome company they are, are sending me new ones! All hail Rooster Teeth! This author man, almost forgot to say this was the one year anniversary chapter. How silly can they be? -ODST110 helljumpers dropping in


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys its your favorite shoe redfootblue here with a halloween chapter. I've got a few treats here for you. This chapter is very descriptive, and not very in your face with my normal writing style, so that's something, my normal writing style will resume in the next chapter. This also may be hella cheesy, and vague, i'll leave it to your imagination. Stay safe tonight guys. Make sure all your drinks are from people you trust or have a sealed cap, if someone offers you a brownie say no. Without further ado the chapter!(but brownies are amazing :( ODST110)

Halloween night Yang brought me to Arkos Fashion for Pyrrha's Halloween Party. Early today we had been watching Halloween movies and making witches hat cookies. Yang ended up eating more than she made. We also tricked out her house for halloween, let me tell you Ruby and Yang go all out. The whole house was decorated, inside and out. Candy Corn scented soap, Jack-o-Lantern's, which we carved a week earlier sat everywhere, and pumpkin pies, made by Ruby seeing as Weiss, Yang, and I are god-awful cooks, sat on their table. The fashion company was also seemed to be decorated for Halloween with the outside covered in cobwebs and black bats.

Walking inside the fashion building I noticed the decorations continued. The lights had been changed to Orange and Purple, and someone had old Halloween hits playing. Seeing us walk in Ruby rushed over to us.

"Hey Yang, like my costume? I gave Pyrrha the idea." Ruby said. She was a sight to behold. She sort of reminded me of those kids who were paid to stand and wave in a pizza or burger costume, except hers was actually well done. I don't know what kind of fabric Pyrrha used to create what looked like almost a real cookie, but I could only guess it was some sort of satin and velvet. Ruby looked almost good enough to eat.

"You look awesome Ruby! Where's Weiss. What is she?" Yang asked. That was a good question. If Ruby was a cookie that could only mean Weiss would be milk.

"Speak of the devil." Yang said patting Weiss on the back, or what she could reach of was a pint of white milk, lowfat of course. Her entire torso was encased inside the milk carton.

"Blake, Yang." Weiss said. She was doing her best to be formal but it was sort of hard to see her as formal when she looked like a cartoon.

"Good evening Weiss. I see you and Ruby are matching for your costumes." I said. Weiss nodded.

"Pyrrha made ours together after Ruby asked her to do so. I was originally coming as a Snow Queen, but Ruby told me that was to cliche. "

"I could understand where she is coming from. Something over done like that wouldn't be a _Weiss _decision." I blurted out. Yang stared at me for a second before wrapping her arms around me and squeezing.

"That's my girl! So where is everyone else? I want to see some more costumes." Yang said. Ruby brought us to the main stage area where everyone was standing. Pyrrha was fixing costumes on everyone. Situating dresses and smoothing wrinkles. Ren and Nora seemed to be already past Pyrrha's inspection, and they looked good.

Nora was decked out in a lifelike bears costume. I mean lifelike, from the fur looking real to the claws on her hands, and even her feet. It looked like Pyrrha had carved a bear inside out and stuck Nora inside. Ren was dressed as a giant pot of honey. Just like Weiss he seemed to be doing his best to remain zen but I could see a smile slowly creep its way onto his face. Pyrrha just finished fixing Jaune when she saw us. She starting walking towards us and I immediately knew who she was dressed as. Pyrrha and Jaune looked like they stepped out of a Grecian painting. Pyrrha was glowing with confidence, and her white robes were outlined with red to match her hair. Her hair had golden leaves interwoven into it and she even had her hair in a braid rather than ponytail.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming!" Pyrrha said.

"Thanks for having us Pyrrha. Where do you want us?" Yang asked. Pyrrha dragged us towards the back where the dressing rooms are putting us both in the same room.

"Blake your costume is in the first closet, Yang yours is in the second. Come out when you're finished changing so I can make any adjustments if anything fits weirdly." Pyrrha said. She walked out of the dressing room closing the door. Yang winked at me pulling out her costume and turning around. I looked in my closet. Everything was glittery gold. Pulling the clothes out I could see they were Egyptian.

The main fabric itself was white cotton, soft and smooth. Taking off my clothes I slipped it on over my head. A gold fabric sash served as a belt and I wrapped it around my waist. Next came the loads of necklaces that were either beaded or jewel encrusted. They shimmered when the light touched them. A golden snake bangle wrapped around my arm and even more bangles beaded my wrists. Finally I put on a headset and the sandals. The sandal wrapped around my ankles all the way up to my calves. They were soft and felt like they were leather. The headset had one large red jewel centered on the front surrounded by smaller jewels. Finishing my costume I decided it was time to see Yang's.

"Yang are you done?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I was done a long time ago. You can turn around now." Yang said. I turned around and my jaw dropped.

Yang looked like she was a goddess, and for that matter she was one. She looked exactly like a female version of the Sun God Ra. The highlight of her costume had to be the mask that faded into her hair. The mask itself covered her eyes and nose with a black, blue, and white pattern. I could see lilac eye smiling at me from the two little eye slits. Her costume was a pants and shirt number, though that description was to basic to understand its beauty. The pants clung hard to her hips but flowed down loosely as you went further. There were slits on the sides showing large amounts of tanned skin. The waistline and ankles were lined with gold and I saw golden bangles, much similar to mine but shinier, dance on her ankles. Her shirt was sleeveless with a deep v-neck going down the front. I could see the lines of her collarbones more prominent than ever against the white fabric. In her hands was a large scepter with a radiant sun placed on top.

"I don't know whether I should be flattered right now or afraid of going outside." Yang joked. I snapped my jaw shut.

"N-no. You're good. Great even. Yeah, you're great." I fumbled with my words to Yang's amusement.

"Don't tell me I look so good that even Blake, master of literature, can't think of anything to say." Yang winked. I blurted out whatever came to mind.

"I should really thank Pyrrha later." I muttered, blushing. Yang laughed giving me a big grin.

"What was that Blake? I don't think I quite heard you." Yang said.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I looked away from her trying not to ogle. Sort of hard with how she looked right now.

"You know what they say about Pharaohess' Blake?" Yang asked taking steps toward me. I could see the sway in her hips quite well from the way the cloth was hugging her hips.

"What?" I asked her. She stepped right up in front of me just inches from my face.

"They're blessed by the Gods." And then she leaned in, or maybe I did, or maybe it was simultaneous, I don't know. All I could think of was her lips on mine, and gosh they were so soft and warm. I leaned into her tasting chocolate on her breath. We were supposed to save that for the tricker treaters. I stopped for a second pulling back for air. Yang rested her forehead on mine. I could feel her breath tickle my lips, and could almost feel her smile.

"They certainly must be to get that." I said straightening out my clothes, even though they weren't wrinkled, and taking a step backward. Yang smiled her million watt smile and opened the dressing room door. We walked out finding Pyrrha on stage talking to everyone. When she saw us she clapped running over to check on our costumes.

"They look great on you! I'm glad they fit right, you both look stunning." Pyrrha said walking around us. I watched as people I didn't know filed into the room. Yang took my hand dragging me towards Ruby and Weiss who were by a refreshments table that was not there moments ago.

"We're back, what'd we miss?" Yang asked. She handed me a cup full of some red liquid, fruit punch I think, and I looked at the eyeballs floating around in the frozen ice cubes. It was cute.

"Nothin' much. Pyrrha said people would start loading in and then we could really start the party." Ruby said. Ruby and Yang started to chatter so I looked towards Weiss for guidance,

"Really start the party?" I asked.

"She means really start the dancing, and the music, and the fashion walks to show off the costumes." Weiss said. I nodded seeing Yang speak to whoever the DJ was. The DJ started playing Monster Mash and Yang ran over to me pushing me towards the dance floor. I'm a horrible dancer. Sure cat's are light on their feet and have great balance, and all of that but dancing is something else all together. Yang started to twirl around me while more dancers filled the floor. I saw vampires and zombies flirt a grind, and one big spider knock over a mummy with its pinchers. Yang must have sense my discomfort with dancing because she wrapped her arms around my waist. Her breath tickled my ear when she whispered.

"Don't worry about not being able to dance. I'm a horrible dancer too. It's all about confidence." She grabbed my had giving me a twirl. Putting my horrible dance skills out of my mind I followed her lead in a series of mixed matched dance moves and large amounts of hand movements. It must have been an hour later when she pulled me off the dance floor. I was out of breath but laughed when I noticed she was too.

"See, not too bad was it?" She asked handing me another drink. I nodded. It wasn't horrible I suppose.

"What happens next?" I asked her over the sound of the music. The DJ was playing some form of dubstep that was rattling the ground.

"The fashion show. We go up on stage in character and do a walk. It's easy. Though you don't have to do it if you don't want to." Yang said. Though i could see a sparkle in her eyes that told me she really wanted me to do it with her.

"I'd love to walk with you." She picked me up in her arms giving me a hug.

"PDA! Too much PDA." Someone hollered. I looked over to see the bunny faunus Velvet, and who I assumed to be Coco. Coco looked like a philanthropist with fake money spilling out of all of her pockets, and Velvet, surprisingly, was a playboy smirked walking up to us and Yang and I backed away from each other just a little.

"Oh hush Coco, I saw you and Velvet earlier. You have no room to talk, or at least you didn't leave any." Yang said.

"Good point. So how are the happy couple? Doing good? You're not letting Yang boss you around Blake?" Coco asked.

"No if anything she's been the exact opposite." I said. Yang asked if I was okay with whatever we did. It was appreciated if not a little funny.

"Hmm, give it time. You know if she ever gets a little over bearing or if you want something from her there's this place on her neck where she really likes being-" Velvet cut Coco off placing a hand over her mouth.

"Sorry about that. She's had a little too much to drink. She brought a bottle of whiskey in earlier. It was nice seeing you Blake and Yang. Talk to you later." Velvet said walking off. I looked over at Yang raising and eyebrow and smirking. So her neck huh?

"So I maybe had a drunken one night stand with Coco a few years ago. She was very thorough in her exploration." Yang murmured blushing.

"I'll just have to try that out later." I said. Yang blushed harder. A microphone was tapped bringing our attention towards the stage. Pyrrha stood smiling.

"Now that i have your attention. Let's start the couples costume competition." Pyrrha said pointing to the DJ. Every couple costume participant started filling towards the stage, including us. I watched couples walk on, some doing funny poses and others being carried on by their partner. The DJ picked a new song for each couple that somehow fit there costume. When it came our time to walk the DJ put on a classic egyptian sounding song. I walked on without Yang taking slow long steps staring at everyone in the audience with a regal eye. It took all of my composure not laugh when I heard whistles come from the audience. Reaching the end of the stage I made a large flourish of bowing towards the ground waiting for Yang to join me.

There are moments in time when you feel like you've seen something from out of this world, and looking at Yang this was one of those moments. Some people have that stage presence that encaptures a whole room, there very being just stop everyone in their tracks. Yang walked onto the stage as if she were a God come down to earth, which I guess was the point of her costume. It's like her semblance was activated and she was literally glowing. She was shining so bright it almost hurt to look, but at the same time I couldn't look away. Yang smiled at me meeting my eyes. Lighting shot in between us and i couldn't help but grin back at her. She held out her hand lifting me up from my crouching position and bringing me towards her side. We walked back off stage to an audience whooping behind us. When we finally got backstage Yang broke out of her character laughing and smiling.

"That was awesome! They loved us, and where did you learn to be that sexy?" Yang asked. I lightly punched her in the arm.

"You can't talk about me being sexy when you literally looked like a Goddess incarnate." I said. Yang smiled.

"Only for you Blake, only for you." Pyrrha walked back out on stage with a microphone in hand.

"Well I think we all know who won the couples costume competition, if the applause showed us anything. Yang, Blake, get back out here!" Pyrrha yelled. Yang grabbed my hand pulling me back on stage. We were met with a round of applause and I started grinning like a big goof.

"Congratulations! Here's your reward." Pyrrha said handing us an envelope.

"We'll be closing up the building in about an hour. Thanks for coming to our party. We can't wait to see you again!" With that the stage lights went black and Yang pulled me off stage. We caught up with Weiss and Ruby who looked a little tuckered out. Weiss actually seemed a little red in the face which I didn't understand.

"Hey Ruby, Weiss, wait up!" Yang called. We ran out the front door building after them. Weiss turned around with Ruby leaning against her.

"Hello-hic-Yang." Weiss said. Her hand clasped over her mouth. She swayed a little on her feet before standing straight. Ruby looked like she just fell asleep. Yang stared in between the two for a moment.

"Did you take any drinks from Coco?" Yang asked. Was she implying they were drunk?

"Yes she was-hic-nice enough-hic-to keep filling up everyone's drinks." Weiss said. Weiss eyes widened and then she slapped her forehead.

"Spiked punch?" Weiss asked. Yang nodded trying not to laugh.

"I'll call dad. He'll drive you two home. How many drinks did you have?"

"Six or seven. I lost count."

"You're gonna be smashed in the morning. Talk to you later. Sit tight for now." Yang said. We started walking towards her motorcycle in the back parking lot. She dialed her dad on her scroll and I looked around. It was a little late. The wind started to blow, and my thin costume didn't do much for keeping me warm. The moon shone in the night throwing shadows everywhere. I looked over in between the trees seeing two shadows that looked suspiciously human. I jumped when Yang touched her hand on my shoulder.

"You okay Blake?" Yang asked. I could see concern in her eyes behind her smile.

"Yeah. I just thought I saw someone." I said pointing to the trees. We both looked at the tree. There were no shadows or any hint of life.

"I don't see anything. You didn't take any drinks from Coco did you?" Yang joked. She handed me a helmet waiting for me to stick it on.

"No, I didn't I must be tired from the dancing and everything." I said. Though I couldn't shake the feeling we were being watched. Yang kissed me on the forehead before i stuck the helmet on, and put me on her bike.

"I'm sure it's just some cats. Pyrrha sometimes leaves food outside for them. They like to hang out around here. Ready to go?" Yang asked. I nodded. That would make sense. I rested my head against her back taking in her warmth. Tonight was a pretty good night. We arrived back at her house pretty quickly and we raced up to her room. Taking off Pyrrha's costumes, it would be a shame to get them messed up, we cuddled up in Yang's bed. Just before I fell asleep i turned to face her. She had a content smile on her face. I leaned in placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

"What was that for?" She asked pulling my waist closer to hers. I curled up placing my head on her chest.

"For brining me to a party. For taking me out to have a good time." I said. I started to yawn. Yang placed a kiss on my head before she rested her chin there.

"Anytime Blake. Any time." And with that we both fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys it's your favorite shoe redfootblue with a new chapter. I'm gonna apologize in advance for this chapter because well you'll see. I've been ready for this chapter. *evil cackle*. Don't worry though, it's great, everything will be fine. I promise... Well have fun on the pain train and without further adieu, the chapter. Thanks to ODST110 as well. Check 'em out

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waking up I smiled seeing the sunlight softly shine through the curtains. It looked like it was going to be a pleasant day. After the Halloween party last week Yang and I started going on little dates around our work schedules. A dinner here or a lunch there. Especially thanks to Pyrrha's reward for winning the contest. We got one hundred lien towards any restaurant in town. Our first time using the reward, and almost our last since Yang bought very expensive food, we got a little drunk. Yang had bought a bottle of wine and we may have finished it. By the time we got back to her house I was almost dead on my feet and she was laughing for no reason.

"You gonna be able to make it up those stairs Blakey?" Yang asked giggling when I wobbled on the first step. I huffed turning around and poking her chest.

"Of course I can. I just need to find them first." I mumbled. Yang laughed scooping me up in her arms, and almost dropping me might I add.

"I've got you. Up to my room!" Yang yelled running up the stairs. I shushed her. Ruby and Weiss might be trying to sleep. Yang ran into her room tossing me on her bed and flicking on the lights. She crawled on seductively while I ripped my shoes off. I squirmed under the covers ignoring her bedroom eyes.

"No kisses for you." I said wrapping my arms around myself. It was getting slightly colder every night, not by much ,but I could notice.

"I wouldn't do that anyways. You're drunk, and I'm tipsy." Yang said. She hopped under the covers with me curling up beside me. While she was really warm I wanted more.

"Could you do your semblance?" I asked her, she grinned and I felt warmth start to radiate from her. She wrapped her arms around me hugging my waist. Yang was quiet for a moment before asking a question that sobered me up.

"Blake what's your semblance?" I froze. I really didn't want to talk about this. Seeing my hesitation Yang continued.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I know some people hate their semblance, or it doesn't work right, or they've got problems with it. I was just curious." Yang said. I relaxed a little sinking into her arms.

"I will tell you my semblance at some point, but just not now. It's not something I like to discuss, especially not drunk. One day, okay?" I asked her. I could see real concern etched into her lilac eyes.

"Okay Blake. On to something lighter, what do you think about bringing your stuff here?" Yang asked. My eyes widened.

"You mean like moving in?" I asked her. That was sort of unexpected. I mean I practically lived here, but to actually move in. I looked at her and I could see she was determined. She had actually given the idea thought.

"Well yeah. I mean you basically stay here all the time anyways, and I sort of like you being with me. I mean we've been together for a year. "Yang rubbed the back of her neck. Her vulnerable move.

"I'd love to Yang." She smiled kissing me on the lips.

"Cool." Yang said. She flicked the switch by her bed turning the lights out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I smiled remembering that. I felt the other side of the bed. It was warm. But Yang wasn't anywhere in sight. She must have just gotten up. I sat for a moment longer enjoying the peace. A thud downstairs broke the tranquility and Zwei jumped onto the bed into my arms. He started licking my face, trying to get my attention.

"Morning Zwei." I greeted him. The dog has grown on me since my first visit here. I couldn't help but like the little fur ball.

"Whats Yang up to? Has she let you out yet?" I asked him. I placed him in the floor. What was Yang up to? Hearing the slamming earlier she was probably making food in the kitchen. I walked down stairs hearing the pitter patter of Zwei's paws behind me.

"Good morning Yang-" I stopped dead in my tracks. A man covered head to toe in black had Yang in a chokehold she was desperately fighting. I could see her eyes filled with anger, worry, and...fear? What could I do? Zwei barked behind me and I swung around seeing another faceless man.

"I thought you said she was alone today?" The man in front of me asked. His voice was deep gruff, and accented from the south as if he lived in the country. Who were they?

"She was supposed to be. Just get her. We came for one we leave with one." His friend said. The southern man walked towards me and I walked back. I backed my way up to the counter. I could here Yang struggle behind me and a panting noise. Reaching behind me I grabbed a rolling pin smacking it up towards the southern man. It clipped his head sending him towards the ground. I ran over to Yang. Zwei was pulling on the intruders pants leg and Yang almost had the man's arms loose from her neck. I swung the bat into his skull hearing the crack. The man dropped and Yang bent over catching her breath. I rubbed her back in soothing circles trying to help her.

"Behind...you." Yang gasped pointing behind me. On instinct I jumped knocking Yang out of the way as I did. Just in time too since the southern man had gotten back up.

"Bitch, you'll pay for that." He said. I noticed the other man on the ground start to stir, damn it. What were their heads made of, steal?

"I've got him, you deal with this guy." Yang said. Though she still looked shaky. The southern man walked towards me and I slowly backed away again.

"This was supposed to be an easy job. We get the girl, bring her back, and get paid, but you had to intervene. For that I'm going to make you pay." He lunged for me and I jumped on the counter into a pile of flour. The clamor and fog broke Yang's attention and she got tackled by the masked man. I turned back to the southerner who was choking on the flour filled air. This was my chance. Ignoring the bees in my stomach. I reached behind me feeling the handle to a butchers knife. I pointed it in front of me at the man. He stared at the knife holding his hands up. In the corner of my eye I could see Yang losing. Not good.

"Why don't you put that knife down sweetheart? We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt. Look you're shaking. Just hand the knife here and no one gets hurt alright. No need to be afraid." He said. I was shaking. He was right. My whole arm was shaking, and I was scared. The man took a step forward. I was scared for Yang. He took another step. Scared we could die. Another step. Scared I could lose her. Another step. Scared I couldn't save her. Another step.

"See that's a good girl. Just give me the knife." He started to reach for it, but this time I couldn't be scared. This time I would save who I cared about. This time I won't falter. I activated my semblance leaving a perfect copy of me behind as I jumped to the side stabbing the man in the arm. He ripped his arm away from me and the knife dropped from my hand. He reached out for me wrapping his hands around my throat before I could dodge.

"Fucking Faunus!" His knee rammed into my stomach. Once, twice, three times, even more. He dropped me and I keeled over. His foot kicked me in the face and then I saw his arm rear back to punch me. I felt it too. I felt the sting of pain and a ring scrape across my face. He kept swinging, and I couldn't tell if the blood running into my eyes was mine or his.

"BLAKE!" I heard Yang scream my name in the background. Was she safe?

"Damn it Greene help me!" The other man yelled. Greene dropped me to the floor. I could barely see Yang fighting both men at once, and saw the inevitable punch that knocked her unconscious.

"Ynnngh." I tried yelling but couldn't seem to get out. One of the men started dragging her out, and Zwei curled up beside me whining. The southern man walked back up towards me. I reached for the knife.

"Not today." The man said. His boot came crashing down on my hand. I heard Zwei growl beside me. Good boy.

"You shouldn't have interfered." I watched as his boot came up and suddenly slammed onto my face.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys it's your favorite shoe redfootblue, or not so favorite at this point, with another chapter. So it's been a few months. Well like one and some change. I do want to apologize for that. I write these things for fun, and for your enjoyment as well, but I can't do it all. Speaking of the word all, I was mainly away from this because of all my other fics. Yep! Ya heard right. There's a Christmas fic, with chapters, TWO new mono fics which, Hard To Get (one of the two) is hitting it off pretty well, a few collaborations, and one shots, so go check those out. I will try to update this more on the regular. I'm going to stick with a schedule, hopefully, for the other two as well. Sorry for the hella long note. Thanks to ODST110 and as always enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Call an ambulance. My personal one." A voice quite similar to Weiss said. I tried opening my eyes, but had a hard time moving much of anything. A whine hummed in my ears. Zwei must be beside me. I felt my head being shifted, and just like that I sucked in a breath. I really shouldn't have. The pain in my stomach was excruciating. My eyes flickered around trying to settle on someone.<p>

"Blake? Are you awake? Can you hear me?" Ruby asked. She was beside me. Surprisingly my head was in Weiss' lap. Weiss stared down at me with a mix of concern and confusion. I tried speaking if only to console her, but only felt my throat constrict painfully. A gasp shot out of my mouth. Ruby whispered something in Weiss' but I was unable to hear it.

"Quiet Ruby. Blake, I'm going to raise your head real quick." Weiss said. She lifted up my chin. I felt a burst of pain at the back of my neck. It burned its way into my eyes. If I could have spoken it would have been an expletive.

"Someone tried to strangle her." A voice boomed. I looked around seeing Taiyang. He looked calm enough, but i noticed just a hint of fear in his nodded to me putting on a pair of gloves. He very carefully picked up my dropped knife. Reaching into a drawer he pulled out a ziplock bag dropping the knife inside.

"Evidence." He muttered.

"Blake do you know where Yang is?" Taiyang asked. I shook my head. The people who took her could be anywhere by now. I don't even know the time, or how long I've been out. She could be half way across Vale.

"Well then, we'll just have to figure that out for ourselves. The blood on the floor, and the knife, does it belong to you?" Taiyang asked. I shook my head again. At least I hope not, some of it may have been from my face. I would think the knife wound I caused on the man's arm was the main reason of the puddle of blood on the ground.

"Good. Good. For now Blake don't worry about Yang. She's a big girl who can handle herself. You, on the other hand, look like you need some help. The ambulance should be here, right about now." And with that Taiyang opened the door letting a stretcher and two ambulance workers in. They didn't seemed too shocked about the blood on the ground, more so about Weiss being on the floor. The workers placed me on the stretcher as gently as they could, which didn't really do much seeing as it hurt everytime I tried to breathe. Every bump they hit shook my ribs forcing me to gasp. At least I found my voice. I couldn't help but to let out groans. Getting me in the actual ambulance Weiss, and Zwei surprisingly enough, hopped in the vehicle as well.

"Ms. Schnee, I can do this-" One of the works started to say, but Weiss stuck up a hand cutting the young worker off.

"This is my patient. I will handle her. You may be of assistance to me by bringing me the sponge and the disinfectant." Weiss said. I watched in shock. The worker nodded handing her the supplies. Weiss grabbed a water bottle and uncapped it pushing the bottle towards my lips.

"Swish some water around in your mouth. We don't want you choking on the blood in your mouth." She tilted the bottle back. That was a little dark. I took a sip. I could feel the liquid bite against cuts on my lip. Swishing it around I noticed the thick consistency in my mouth. I spit the nasty water into the the bucket. for whatever reason seeing the brownish bred mixture had me vomiting.

"Patient has started to vomit. Trace amounts of blood can be seen in the fluid. Whether from her injuries in the mouth or internal bleeding is uncertain." After I finished emptying my stomach Weiss wiped my lips and face with disinfectant. It stung, but not as bad as the rest of my body hurt. She dabbed at my head removing some of the sweat that had started to form. I could see concern in her eyes, but dedication as well.

"I'm sorry Blake, but I'm going to need to get you out of these bloody clothes. I'm going to cut them away." Weiss said. She started snipping at my shirt clearing it off of me. I looked down seeing dried blood stain my skin. Some of it must have come from my face. Some of it from the man's arm. I must have really done a number on him.

"Patient has bruising forming along her abdomen. May have broken ribs. An X-ray is necessary to determine the extent of the injuries." Her hand gently ran the sponge along my stomach. Even the lightest touch somehow felt bad.

"Weiss!" It hurt, hurt like someone set fire to me. I stopped breathing for a moment allowing my stomach to relax.

"Sorry, there's not much I can do about that." She looked out the window of the ambulance. I couldn't see, but I guessed we were at our destination. I hope they move me more gently.

"We're going to move you right now into another room. I'm going to have to remove all of the blood from you. If you can manage it would be easier to get you into a shower rather than sponge you off." Weiss said. It looked like she was looking for an answer.

"I'll try."

When we stopped the workers pulled me out of the ambulance and into a room by Weiss' office. The only reason I could tell it was Weiss's was because of the plaque on the door. The room she had me in was luxurious, though not that I particularly cared at this point. A large television hung on the wall with some gaming device and games, and the bed wasn't a normal hospital bed, it was an actual King sized bed with a wooden frame and everything. A shower was placed inside the wall, and inside a room I noticed a full bath. Weiss placed me in front of the shower wall.

"I'm going to need you to get in the shower. There's a chair inside. Just try and shift your weight over the gurney. If you can't get there I can pick you up." Weiss said. I shifted my legs over and used the sides of the shower as my balance. I sat down on the shower chair. It was cold against my body, which felt good. Weiss started the water letting it heat up before she pointed the shower head at me. The water was warm against my skin. It beat against my head and down my chest.

"Weiss what's going on?" I asked her. I watched as the water turned brown and red swirling into the drain.

"It's not my place to-" She started to say. I don't want to hear any of that.

"Bullshit! Who's going to tell me what's going on? Where's Yang? She's not here right now." My eyes started to burn. Everyone must have known what is going on. Everyone but me, but I know they have her. Whoever they are, and they're doing Dust knows what to her.

"Blake. . ." I looked up seeing Weiss on the verge of tears. She wiped at her eyes. It wasn't until then that I noticed she had blood all over herself too. She must be worried about Yang too, and me for that matter. Weiss straightened her clothes looking in my eyes. She took a deep breath.

"It all started two years ago. Yang had just won a match against Mercury Black. Mercury was a well known fighter, but also one of the dirtiest fighters around. The match was intense. One of the deciding factors in her career so far. Yang came out victorious. She only had a few bruises by the end of the match, but he came out with a busted up leg. After claiming her reward she was stopped by a woman from the audience. It isn't uncommon for boxers like Yang to get picked up a sponsor who happened to be watching from the audience, but this lady was special." Weiss stopped, smiling for one moment.

"I still remember how she ran up to us afterward yelling about how this pretty woman gave her a business card. She was so excited. If we had only known she was the Devil in disguise." Who was this she?

"She wasn't the actual Devil. Was she?" I asked. Weiss grabbed a sponge and soap cleaning off whatever patch of blood that wouldn't wash off. I saw her smile briefly.

"No, but then again, I wouldn't be surprised. Her name was Cinder Fall. She runs a fashion company for boxers, or ran rather. We haven't heard about her in a while. On the night of the match she saw Yang box, and then she had somehow already seen Yang on stage, and she wanted her to join her company."

"Her company?" What kind of company did she run?

"Cinder owned a fashion company, though this company specializes in sporting gear. From shoes to hair scrunchies, and anything in between. Shirts, tank tops, sports bras, joggers, sweat pants, you name it, she made it."

"So Yang just left Pyrrha's company?" That didn't so much like Yang at all. Weiss went to my face cleaning up any leftover blood. It stung in a few areas, but it felt good getting the blood off.

"No, Yang was stubborn on staying with Pyrrha. But Pyrrha saw the opportunity for Yang to make it big, so she released her from her contract." Weiss said. She grabbed my hand looking at the discoloration already forming. The hand felt tender. I could see the imprint of the man's shoe on my hand. I wonder if I should take a picture of that for evidence.

"Did you punch someone?"

"One of the attackers stepped on me." Weiss winced. She cleaned off the blood on my hands. And under my nails.

"Yang left to go to Cinder Falls company. At first everything was alright. Yang was fighting better than ever. She was modeling boxing attire for Cinder Fall, and Cinder let her use the clothes in her actual matches. Besides the clothes being a little 'itchy', as Yang called it, every now and then her job was going perfect."

"Then what went wrong? Why is Yang gone?" While this is a wonderful background on Yang, I see no reason to hear this story. Weiss walked the blood of my stomach. I could see fresh purple bruises.

"One day Cinder called Yang to the basement. The basement was off limits for everyone. Curious, she actually went down there, and was in for a shock at what she saw. There was Dust." Dust? Why was that shocking?

"Dust? Just Dust?"

"Thousands and thousands of vials of dust and crates full of crystals."

"Was she an underground dealer or something?" I've heard of cases like that before. Stealing dust and selling it in the black market.

"No, besides being a thief, she was completely insane. Cinder had been weaving dust into some of the models' clothes. Including Yang's. While the other models either fell ill from the dust or had bad reactions it worked with Yang. Besides the 'itch', she showed no bad side effects."

"She was using humans to test experimental products." There were so many things that could have gone wrong. She could have fallen ill.

"She tested animals too, but they mostly died." She could have died.

"So then what was the purpose of the dust in the clothes?" Did this lady actually have a purpose or was she just experimenting for the fun of it.

"Do you remember the day we went swimming? We all took a sip from the flask that had dust in it. That dust had properties that would make our body heat flare up some and protect us from the cold. Cinder knew that dust has special properties, so she tried taking certain types and weaving them into the fabric. Dust is highly reactive, if someone's semblance or aura were to react with the dust who knows what would happen."

"So what happened to Yang?" Yang was still here today. Her semblance didn't react to the dust.

"She quit. She ran out of that building like a bat out of hell. Reported all of it to her dad who went to the building that night and found it wiped. Everything gone. Yang still gets calls every now and then asking her to come back. They're untraceable, but we know who it is. This time Cinder must have been truly desperate." Weiss turned of the shower handing me a towel.

"Yang's being experimented on?"

"Probably not. They'd have to fight her first, or sedate her. And if they got her mad it would take pints and pints of sedation drugs to actually knock her out. Her semblance can burn through most drugs in seconds."

"Well, we've got to go find her then! We've got to get her back from Cinder. They already fought us and we lost. Yang could be in trouble right now." I wrapped the towel around me starting to stand. My knees wobbled, but I was up. Painfully sucking in breaths.

"That's where Mr. Xiao Long comes in. You have to talk to him for more details, and to talk about the capture, but first we need to check your stomach." Weiss grabbed me a gown to change into, and a wheelchair. I got hauled off for multiple tests all over my body, but I could only think about Yang. She could be getting experimented mended on right now. We need to find her. I just hope Mr. Xiao Long has at least a clue of what is going to happen.

* * *

><p>(Cinder needs to die.)- ODST110<p> 


End file.
